Alive again: Of sacrifice and love
by bravd
Summary: After the explosion of a star, a small Spaceship crashed on a comet. The pilot is saved by Michiru Kaioh, military commander of a Peace Ship, and brought back on the fleet. But who is the mysterious blonde woman, who can't recall anything when she wakes up? And why is Michiru so interested and intrigued by her? Michiru & Haruka, with the appearance of all, important part for Lita.
1. The mysterious pilot

"She will be fine" Emily turned to Michiru. "But the lack of oxygen and the impact definitely left some damages behind".

"Meaning?" Michiru asked, unbuttoning her shirt. Her right hand was full of bruises.

"I can tell you more when she wakes up" the doctor cleaned her glasses before inspecting Michiru. "I want Amy's opinion on this as well…"

Emily and Amy had been the ships' doctors since it started flying through Domino Galaxy. The ship was called Arometra and it was basically the third, and biggest, Peace spaceship of Domino Galaxy, one of the six to be counted as neutral by every planet. Arometra had three ambassadors of peace, part of 'The United Flying Forces': Darien, Amy, who was also a doctor, and Setsuna. Arometra's purpose was to fly through the Galaxy and take its ambassadors where they were needed: on planets dealing with war, rebels and plague. Besides that, the small army settled on Arometra was used to intervene when force was the last option.

"How did you get these bruises?"

"The explosion hit me as well, but only mildly. My Single Flying Ship was bent a little".

"How many times have I told you to take care of your arms, or do you think you can fly your ship with your teeth?" Emily asked. "Lie down, I need a radiography of your bones".

Michiru did as told and the bed rolled into a tube.

"So you just found her?"

"Yes, she managed sending a sign before hitting the comet".

"Michiru that comet was pretty far away from you. I am surprised you didn't ran out of fuel. You endangered yourself by saving…well I have no idea who you saved".

"She is military".

"Yes, but not from this galaxy, according to her uniform. She has a big tattoo on her back and I have no idea what it means. It's nothing I have seen from our planets. And other than the nametag on her jacket, of which only the word Ha…"

"Haruka" Michiru helped the woman out.

"Right, Haruka. Only that word is readable. That could be a planet, a division, a…"

"It's her name".

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am".

"You have a small crack in your bone. I will administrate you some calcium to close it back. And you will come in for the next four days to give a dose".

"Yes, ma'am" Michiru joked.

"So? Did you make it?" Emily asked as Michiru rose from the bed.

"Make it where?"

"On the list of new ambassadors".

"Never signed in".

"You don't have to, Amy did it for you".

"I don't know and I have a feeling my planet won't agree with it. We shall see. Ok, is that it?"

"Yes, you can get dressed".

Michiru put her shirt and jacket on, saluted Emily and walked to the Patients Saloon.

"How are you holding up?" she sat on the bed of a woman.

"How does it look to you? My leg is broken!"

"You'll survive, Rei" she patted the woman on her arm.

The woman pouted. Her right eye was ivory, blue and her hair a mess. Michiru thanked the heaven that Rei didn't get to see herself in the mirror.

"Let me comb your hair, what do you say?"

"What? Why?"

"Because it's a little messy, I know you like it neat"

Rei looked around and grabbed the mirror form near her. Michiru sighted, cursing her words just as the woman shouted.

"Don't act like a child, you are not alone in here!" Michiru said.

"But I look awful".

"Well, you are in a hospital, you are not going to a ball".

"Michiru…" Emily stepped inside. "She woke up".

"See you" Michiru jumped of the bed and followed Emily into another, private saloon.

She was supporting her back on the pillow, her eyes staring blank.

"As I suspected, she can't recall a thing" Emily whispered to Michiru.

"Nothing at all?"

"No, not even her name".

Michiru nodded and approached the woman.

"This is Michiru the pilot who found you" Emily said to her patient.

"You were the one to find me?" she spoke, her voice low.

"Yes, your pilot machine was destroyed completely. A comet exploded and it hit all ship around it" Michiru explained to the blonde woman.

The woman nodded.

"I can't recall a thing".

"Well…on your jacket was name tag saying Haruka. Might that be your name?"

"I suppose so".

"Can we call you that?"

She nodded.

"You were dressed in a uniform so I suppose you are from…a military base. But I don't know which. I have never seen that kind of uniform on any planet. And the rebels don't dress like that either. But…what can you recall?"

"Nothing. Just basic knowledge I guess. The four galaxies, the planets, but I could not tell you which one is my home".

"Can't you even tell me what kind of ship you were piloting? It exploded and turned to dust."

She shook her head.

"Not at all".

"She will recall in time" Emily said. "Don't push her".

"Haruka, Haruka, Haruka".

"Michiru".

"What?"

"It's on your nametag".

"Oh, right" Michiru looked down at her jacket.

"You are very beautiful".

"Thank…you…"

"What is your grade?"

"I'm the commander of the 'United Flying Forces' of the third Peace Ship called Aroemtra. You are on Arometra holding the three ambassadors Darien, Amy and Setsuna. In the Domino Galaxy".

"Domino Galaxy…what planet are you from?"

"Oceania".

"That is why your hair is turquoise".

"Commander" Emily said.

"Right. You still need to rest. We'll figure somehow out where you are from".

Michiru left the cabinet and wondered to the stationary of her fleet.

"Ok, so we did as told. We searched for the name 'Haruka' on the data base and the type of the uniform" a man approached her.

"And?"

"Nothing".

"Nothing? What do you mean by nothing?"

"There is no such uniform in none of the four galaxies. Neither a name like this".

Michiru stopped walking and looked at him.

"How can that be possible?"

"Beats me" he shrugged. "Now, your ship has been hit. Join us for repairs?"

"Sure".

Hours passed.

"Commander Kaioh to the medical cabinet please" the voice of the computer announced.

"Heaven, I hope Rei didn't do anything stupid!" Michiru said and walked back fast.

She found Emily chatting with Haruka, who was standing, fully dressed in her uniform.

"You seem to feel better" she said to the blonde woman.

"She does. Her body has a fantastic capacity to heal, I have never seen something like this before. You need to get her a room, there is no reason to keep her here anymore. We are too crowded with the explosion to begin with".

"There are no rooms left, Emily, we had to bring people in from the nearby planet where the comet has exploded".

"Not my problem, sorry, I have enough on my mind with Amy not on the fleet".

"Right, follow me".

"Be careful, you will experience loss of balance. Your head will get dizzy. Try to get enough sleep".

Haruka nodded and followed Michiru. They crossed the deck and got to the dormitories of the staff. Michiru opened a door with the print of her palm and the two entered some kind of office.

"This is a so called apartment. The bedroom is next to it" she pointed to a door. "And I will turn my office into one as well for you. Was meant to be a bedroom…to begin with".

"Thank you" Haruka said polite.

Michiru pressed the button on the big display and the couch opened up, forming a bed. She gathered some papers from an office.

"Does everybody have two rooms on the fleet?"

"No…we turned it into to a double room".

"Who is we?"

"My partner and I. She passed away two years ago".

"I am sorry to hear that. Do you miss her?"

"Every single day. Well, do you know how to use the display?"

"Yes, I think I do".

"Order yourself some clothes and everything else you need. I'll put it on my list of needs" Michiru said walking to the door to her bedroom.

"Why are so nice to me? Regarding me…I could be anyone, maybe an enemy".

"The United Flying Forces" doesn't have enemies. We are chariots of peace, no one dares to be our enemy.

"I see…but you didn't answer my question".

"There is something about you…like a distant memory. I guess you recall me of someone".

"Your partner?"

"No…not her. I don't know" she smiled. "If you need anything, just let me know".

Haruka nodded.

"Thank you again".

Michiru left the room. Haruka remained alone. A confident smile took over her face.

"Did you find out anything?" Setsuna asked as she poured some wine into Michiru's glass.

"No…she can't recall a thing, Emily says it's normal and we can't find anything in the data base. And that ship just exploded to dust, if only one peace would have been left out of it" Michiru replied.

"Might she be from a galaxy unknown to us?" Darien asked.

"She recalls four galaxies…the ones we know".

Darien nodded.

"You have that same feeling as I do, right? She reminds you of something".

He thought for a while. Then he nodded.

"She definitely can't be someone from out childhood…I mean one of us would have recalled her if it would be like that" Setsuna said.

"Maybe Amy?" Darien asked.

"I doubt it".

"Something is not falling in the right puzzle".

Michiru leaned back. Her dark grey uniform riffled up on her arms as she supported her chin in her palm.

"Oceania wants me back" she said.

"What?" Setsuna asked.

"They've sent me a notification saying my given time as commander here expired and that they want me back in the military".

"You're planet is the biggest trouble maker right now!"

"It has always been…and they need new forces. New minds to wash. They want to name me Second General, as that would make me happy".

"You see Michiru…if you would have just listened to us and instead going to Military Academy, you would have chosen The Peace Choir. You would have been an ambassador now, free from any demands".

"Well, one us must have done anything else than that bloody Peace Choir. Or your minds would have just imagined a world with flying baby angles and pink ponies. Somebody needs to keep actual peace when your peace isn't enough" she looked amused at him.

"We won't be able to hold you here much longer. You'll have to return to your tyrant planet eventually" Setunsa said.

"If you don't…" Darien said.

"Become and ambassador?"

"It shouldn't have been you to join the Military Academy it should have been me" Darien said.

"Darien, you couldn't harm a fly" she smiled. "Look, we had great hopes as children and great ideas which we managed holding to. This Galaxy was never more at peace than now. And we will continue our work. I won't return to Oceania, I rather kill myself first".

"Don't say such nonsense" Setsuna looked rough at her.

"Should we get Amy back tomorrow?"

"Yes, please, her work on Oceania is finished".

"I would have sent Rei, but she is in the hospital unable to fly".

"No, no! You can't go there not now!" Setsuna said.

"Who else? Half of my division is recovering from the blast and I don't entrust Amy to the other half. They are children. I'll pick her up quickly. They can't hold me there by force tomorrow".

Michiru returned to her room. She took off her jacket and stretched her arms. Her monitor blinked, which meant Haruka was asking for permission to enter.

"Grant it" Michiru said and the door between the rooms opened.

"So, the doctor said tannin in red wine will do me well, but drinking alone doesn't seem to be my thing. Would you join me for a glass?" she asked lifting a bottle of red wine.

"Sure" she smiled opening a cupboard and taking two glasses out. She placed them on the small, round table next to the window and the two sat down.

"You look concerned" Haruka said.

"Nothing serious, just a…another political issue".

"Such as?"

"Oceania only gives away military for the neutral ships for a period of time. And they wouldn't even do that if they would not be forced. My time expired and they are demanding for my return".

"But I guess they can't make you. You said it yourself, you have no enemies, would anyone attack this ship?"

"No, but I have to go there tomorrow to pick up Ambassador Amy. I can't send anyone else, my division was pretty hurt in the blast".

"And you are afraid they will hold you by force there".

"They can't truly do that, as Amy would also be stuck there and that is a federal crime, to hold hostage an Ambassador. But I fear they will try something…I am not sure what".

"Are you more important to them than this Federal Crime?"

"Oh, no, not even they can ignore laws that much".

"You don't seem to be very fond of Oceania".

"I am not. Not at all. It is controlled by tyrants".

"But you grew up there".

"More or less. I was sent to preschool as a child, in order to escape my planet, on Terion, the most peaceful planet in the Galaxy. I joined The Military Academy later".

"Interesting. So you have no love for you planet?"

"I can't say that, of course I have and all we have ever done was also in favor of the people of Oceania. But I know I can't change the concept of a planet at once".

"We?"

"The Ambassadors and me…you see we all grew up…met in preschool, became friends, have always been close. We work very well together".

"And how come they are Ambassadors and you are not?"

"They went directly to The Peace Choir, I joined the Military. They…plan making me one".

"You definitely don't seem very glad of it".

"No…my place is with my division, taking actions on the actual field. My place is with my ship…not as an Ambassador".

"You are fond of flying?"

"Yes, I am it feels like swimming" she smiled. "Heaven, I have been talking so much about me. I would like to hear of you".

"What? I can't recall anything to tell you" Haruka smiled.

"Right, sorry. But I would like to know much more about you. Tell me something, anything. Whatever you want".

"Well…" Haruka thought. "I realized I do like red wine, have a preference in manly clothes, have read some of the books on your shelf, which is rather funny as I can recall the action in the books, but can't recall my life. And I definitely like women".

Michiru laughed.

"That's all I know about me…" Haruka shrugged amused.

"May…May I see your tattoo?"

"Yes" Haruka said unbuttoning her white shirt.

"You…should turn".

"Why? Are you afraid that you would like what you see?" the woman smirked. "If it makes you feel uncomfortable you can undress as well".

"Oh, aren't you funny" Michiru laughed.

Haruka stood up and turned. She took her shirt off and Michiru looked at the tattoo taking over her whole back. It resembled an unknown image and still it seemed to make somehow sense.

"I don't understand…" Michiru stood up, touching the woman's skin. "It's like…I have never seen this image and still somehow I recall it. Everything about you is a mystery, Haruka. Who are you?"

Michiru's hands felt good on her skin. And Haruka's skin felt good on Michiru's palms. Some unknown letters were imprinted under Haruka's neck.

"You should recall what it says" Michiru grabbed a small device from the table, taking a photo of the tattoo. "You can dress back".

Haruka closed a few buttons of her shirt and sat back down. Michiru transferred the picture on her display. Haruka looked long at it.

"It will live again" Haruka said. "That's what it's saying. But I don't know what language that is".

"How can you not recall a language?"

"Something old…I'm sorry" she rubbed her forehead.

"It's fine. I think you should get some rest".

"Right" she stood up and walked to the door. "Michiru…let me come with you tomorrow…just to make sure".

"On Oceania?"

"Yes…I think I can pilot a Double Flying Spaceship. And, well, I…let me repay you somehow".

"You don't have anything to repay me for".

"Please" she smiled.

"All right, if you wish so. Maybe flying will bring back some memories".

"I hope so" she took Michiru's hand in hers and kissed the woman's palm. "Good night".

"Night, Haruka".

Michiru showered and went to bed. She read a few pages of a book, but couldn't concentrate. She looked at her display: it was still searching the picture and text on Haruka's tattoo. She turned off the light and went to sleep.

Haruka was staring outside the window. She took another sip from her wine and smirked.


	2. A tattoo and its meaning

"Out of my way!" Rei called around as she walked in cripples to the stationary. "Commander!"

"Rei, you should be in bed" Michiru said as the woman finally found her, ready to get in the Double Flying Spaceship.

"Under no circumstances will I let you leave for Oceania! Not now! Not at all".

"Rei…calm down".

"No! Commander, please!"

"I will go with her, don't worry" Haruka stepped in, with a confident smile.

"Who the fuck are you" Rei analyzed the woman from head to toe.

"She is…well, I have no idea who she is. A pilot who will help me out".

"I owe this to the commander and I promise to make sure she will return safely home" Haruka said.

"I still don't agree!"

"Pilot, step back. That is an order" Michiru said climbing into the ship. "And get some rest, or I won't give you flight permission for two weeks".

"Like I can even fly for another three weeks!" she waved her stick around.

Michiru smiled amused and Haruka jumped on board. The plane rolled to the opening of the stationary. The gates closed, pressure dropped and they flew off.

"How long until Oceania?" Haruka asked.

"Just twenty minutes, we are close" Michiru said. "How does it feel?"

"Like…the best feeling in the world".

"I know…"

They passed a black gathering of raw material.

"Caelum…" Michiru whispered. "Can you recall anything of it?"

"It died…some time ago".

"So we can definitely conclude that you are not from this galaxy. Caelum was destroyed by Oceania some years ago. It blew it into thin air and collected its resources as Caelum has always been a very rich planet.

"Horrible" Haruka said looking down.

"I know…" Michiru sighted.

"Couldn't it be avoided in any way?"

"I don't know what to say. What way?"

"Well, by your Ambassadors".

"Oh, we were only children then. Moreover all our friends from Caelum died then…you see the people from that planet could never survive without it. Somehow they were connected to it. They just…fell into pieces in front of us the minute the planet dies. It was …a nightmare".

"But…I don't know. A peace treaty. A unification to make sure the planet would be spared. With Oceania".

"For that they must have had a volunteer, someone to want that. Or I don't know…someone who could have been forced into it. But who? The royal family died centuries ago and new rulers are just elected by old rulers. So there is no one who could unite to someone on Caelum in order to save it".

"Force them?" Haruka laughed. "You have an interesting way of seeing things".

"Well…in order to avoid the dying of a planet, sacrifices must be made. And…sometimes it doesn't matter how big".

"You sound…"

"Like a soldier, Haruka, who has seen enough. Who, unfortunately can't deny that sacrifices are necessary".

"Would you sacrifice yourself?"

"I have no idea. I truly don't have…so that's Oceania, we are entering the atmosphere".

They landed soon enough on a platform above the sea. Amy was waiting with a few generals.

"Well, commander we are glad you came to pick the Ambassador yourself" one of them said.

"Yes".

"We need to talk to you".

"There is nothing we need to talk about. I still have my time left on Arometra".

He suddenly grabbed her arm.

"And when it's over you have two options: become yourself and Ambassador or return here. We will name you Second General under my…personal command" his words seemed greedy.

It turned Haruka's stomach inside out.

"Keep your greedy hands of her" she placed her palm on his shoulder.

"And you are?"

"Just a guest here so let's leave it like this".

"You are mercenary?"

"Might be".

"You came with a mercenary?" he asked Michiru.

"You will let her go, now" Amy stepped in.

"Ambassador, please get on the ship" Michiru said.

"Now!" Haruka demanded her grip becoming unbearable on his arm. He let her go.

They turned to get on the ship. Amy stopped and looked long at Haruka.

"You recall me of someone".

She got in and the ship flew away fast.

"Someone or something?" Michiru asked.

"Someone. Who are you?"

"I found her on a star she had forced landed there. Her ship was destroyed she has no memory what so ever. So are you a mercenary, Haruka?"

"I have no idea" she smiled.

They returned to Arometra soon.

"I managed making a deal with them. They will agree to release you from your duties if you become and Ambassador" Amy said as Michiru closed the door to the Council's room after them.

"Michiru, you have to" Setsuna said.

"What if I return there? And try to change things?" Michiru said, sitting on a chair.

"Look, I truly don't know why they are so eager to bring you back, knowing you are against everything they stand up for. But you won't be able to do anything from there. As an Ambassador…you have more chances to change your planet".

Michiru sighted.

"Please think about it" Darien said.

"I will".

Michiru left the room and walked to the stationary. She took her jacket off and started working on her Single Pilot Ship. It relaxed her, she felt in control. At some point she remained alone on the stationary. But not for long as Haruka approached her soon.

"Working so late?" she asked.

"Yes…it cools my head".

"You will become an Ambassador?"

"I should. But I still have this feeling that things could evolve differently. I…somehow think I should return on Oceania".

"In the arms of that horrible man?"

"What?"

"He looked so greedy at you. Michiru…"

"I know".

"Lita, right?"

"What?"

"The name of your lover. There is a nametag on your desk".

"Yes, Lita…"

"Was she also a soldier?"

"No, heaven no" Michiru smiled, recalling the image of her lover. "She was the main cook here. Best food I ever tasted".

"What would she think? What advice would she give you?"

"If Lita would have been alive, I would have remained here. And, she would have asked me to. Without forcing me".

"So it would have been the perfect decision. Somehow…are you… maybe trying to run away from her memory?"

"Yes, I am…" Michiru said after a long pause.

"But running back on Oceania isn't truly an option, right?"

Michiru sighted.

"Commander!" Emily appeared. "What have I told you about the calcium I need to administrate you?"

"Right…doesn't matter anyway, I won't be flying these little kids anymore" she jumped off the platform.

"Sorry?"

"Didn't you hear? I am becoming an ambassador" she said in a joking tone.

"Finally. Now let's go".

Michiru returned back later and went to Haruka's room.

"Emily asks how you feel".

"Great. Didn't lose my balance yet" she stood up. She was reading a book.

"What are you reading?"

"Slaughterhouse 5"

"Old book from planet Earth. Maybe you are from that Galaxy" Michiru bent to pick up the book. She faced Haruka as she rose. The woman was very close to her.

"Michiru I…I don't recall much, but I am starting to make new memories to recall".

"I am not sure I follow".

"I know this…is fast, but…I am very interested in you" she said placing her palm on the woman's cheek. "And if I continue like this, I will definitely fall in love with you".

"Continue like what?"

"Being around you, looking at you, amazed every time of how beautiful you are, amazed by your sharp mind, your pilot skills, your stories, everything".

"Haruka…" Michiru sighted.

The blonde bent to the smaller woman and kissed her lips softly. Michiru closed her eyes, Haruka's lips on hers felt warm and calming. She approached the woman and kissed her back, but Lita's memory came back to her suddenly. She pulled away.

"I am sorry, I cannot do this".

"Because of Lita?"

She nodded.

"I am sorry" Michiru nodded.

"I will be here and in time…"

"In time maybe…" Michiru smiled.

"Your words give me hope" Haruka smiled back.

Michiru went to bed. All night she dreamed Haruka and Lita. She woke up exhausted.

"What? Today?" Haruka asked Emily as the woman was inspecting her.

"Yes, her contract ends today".

"I thought she had some days left".

"No, she doesn't. Michiru will be named Ambassador today".

"That's bad" Haruka growled in a very low tone.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing" she smiled polite. "Can I join the ceremony?"

"Sure, everyone will be there. Even Rei insisted and got herself all pampered up.

"She is close to Michiru?"

"Yes, Rei signed in along with Michiru when Caelum was destroyed. That is when 'The United Flying Forces' have been formed. In order to keep other events like that from happening".

"But Michiru said they were children when it happened".

"Just a way of her of saying. She means they were all very innocent then, had just finished training. No one…ever thought something like that could happen".

"I see".

"Well, go polish your boots" Emily joked.

The ceremony was held in The Council's room. All the soldiers were there, even Rei in a wheelchair. Haruka waited outside for the woman. She approached soon, dressed in a long dress with a robe, light blue. It was floating around her and she looked like a royalty herself.

"Michiru…good luck" Haruka cough her hand.

"Thank you" the two looked long at each other.

"You will definitely need it" Haruka whispered, her eyes darkening.

Meanwhile, in Michiru's room, the computer had matched the writing on Haruka's tattoo.

"Caelum, old, lost language. The meaning of the words is: Caelum will rise again. Caelum, old, lost language. The meaning of the words is: Caelum will rise again" the voice of the computer said over and over again, to an empty room.

Right…so please don't throw rocks at me for making Lita, Michiru's former lover. :)

Hope you enjoyed reading so far. Next chapter soon to come.


	3. From Pilot to Ambassador to Princess

"We name you Senator of 'The Unites Flying Forces' resident on Arometra. May your decisions always be of peace" Setsuna said placing a ribbon on Michiru's shoulder. "You will take your position from this minute and…"

"No, she won't" Haruka's voice interrupted the crowd.

"Excuse me?"

"You see…" she laughed shortly. She jumped up the podium, grabbed Michiru by her waist and placed a small gun on her temple. "I am sorry to destroy your plans, but you see I have others".

"What in the name of Domino has gotten into you?" Setsuna called out loud.

Several guns were pointed at Haruka's head.

"Yes, about that" she said. She closed her eyes and the ship bent, trapping everyone to the walls. The guns had been dropped. Haruka tightened her grip on Michiru's waist.

"You are a mercenary after all, aren't you?" the woman whispered.

"No, I am not. All explanation are in vein now as this will have never happened once I take you out of here, but I will give them none of the less. I am Caelum's heir. One of them. Theoretically I died long ago. But, I managed escaping into the past. You see, Setsuna, the blast sent me back in time. And now I am taking Michiru with me, the lost long heir of Oceania. The royal family never died, they escaped, they hid. Michiru is one of them. The only child, only heir. I will make her my pair and Oceania will never be able to destroy Caelum. You know why Michiru? Because your parents made sure that if you would die so would Oceania. Your rulers there know that, why do you think they insist in having you back".

"But…"

"Why I waited so long? Because Setsuna here can travel herself through time and gifts the capacity to all Ambassadors on this fleet. I needed you to be able to travel back in time so I could get you out of here. I needed you to be named Ambassador".

"You can travel time?" Setsuna screamed from her trap.

"No".

"Then how did you get here?"

"You sent me".

"What?"

"Look, this future won't exist while I leave. Because we are going to change it. So I will see you all back in time. Ta da! Now Michiru think of Caelum. Hard. Caelum, Caelum, Caelum.

"No!"

But it was too late. Space changed around her, time changed around her. She felt a pressure on her chest and closed her eyes. When she started being able to normally breathe again, she opened her eyes. Haruka threw her on a bed.

"Welcome home, love. We are on Caelum and this will be your home till the end of time".

"I can't believe it…" she looked around.

"The actual time: 1700. Date: Two days before the explosion of Caelum. We will unite tonight as a pair".

"But…"

"What but?"

"Haruka, please! I don't understand a thing".

"It was your idea as well. Don't you recall? How you told me about sacrifices, how you said that if possible a sacrifice should be made to save a planet. Now you have to make one and become my pair".

"You just can't change time like this, it will have repercussions".

"Yes, it will. Caelum will be saved".

"I can't exist in the past as a double. If I meet myself…what then?"

"I couldn't see how your life would evolve. I had to take care of you…so we kidnaped you at birth and we terminated you. Of course you still existed in the future, which means this is an alternative past to yours".

"You killed me?" she arched.

"Well, not truly as you still exist. I just killed a past of you. I never killed you truly".

Michiru blinked almost amused.

"I expected you to be angrier about your so called death" Haruka said surprised.

"I am not angry about that I couldn't care less. What happened to them…on Arometra?"

"They don't exist. I changed the past. Arometra is still under construction, "The United Flying Forces" have not been created yet. So everybody exists here. Safe and sound. Happy end don't you think?"

"Happy end?" she growled.

"Love, it's just a little sacrifice. You will live here like a queen. And I will save my planet".

"You fooled me. You completely fooled me. Playing me into trusting you" she said in a calm tone.

"Sorry" she shrugged.

"So let me guess, you tried making me fall in love with you first. You had no idea I would be named Ambassador so soon".

"No, I didn't. I just tried making it easier for you. Because tonight after the ceremony, I will have to have you, to complete the unification".

"Have me?"

"Have sex with you, love".

"I got it, I am not blonde" she said sarcastically. "I still don't agree with it".

"Not that it matters, but for the pure pleasure of it, why?" Haruka sat on the bed and pushed Michiru back trapping her arms. "Heaven, you are so beautiful, I am really lucky. I was afraid you would be an ugly, annoying woman".

"Very funny".

"Should we start now?" she said, kissing Michiru's neck.

"Listen to me! You can't do this!"

"Why? Because I change all your plans? Tough luck. Sorry, but I couldn't care less".

"How can you know changing the past will have truly save Caelum? What if this planet is doomed to die?"

"I will save Caelum even if I have to change time a hundred tims. No. Caelum is not going to die".

"But…changing time, might just destroy this galaxy".

"Time is something that can be changed, merely not as stable as you think of it. Believe me, I have analyzed it with Setsuna and we came to the conclusion it can be done".

"I cannot believe Setsuna is into this as well!"

"Well, she doesn't know you yet so for her it doesn't feel like she has scarified a friend. And I convinced her. The explosion of a planet scared her. She thinks sacrifice is needed as much as I do. And you do".

Michiru sighted not knowing what else to say.

"Think of Caelum, Michiru. Not of me. You know…I expected you to kick and scream and cry and…I was ready for a scene. You never gave me one. It just convinces me again that you are an intelligent woman and have a good heart".

"And you are just a selfish brat" Michiru said, with an almost joking tone.

"Sorry, I always get what I want. Right now it's you".

"You're saying all this like it's something romantic and you decided you can't live without me. But you want me for my…did you say I am a princess?"

"Yes, you are. The actual ruler of Oceania".

"Well, you want me because I am a princess. So you don't want me".

"Oh, I do. I want you as well. Baldy" Haruka smirked.

"Should I hate you?" she asked herself.

"I don't think you can. Your heart won't let you. You just play your pride now".

"You bet I do! Maybe I should have kicked and screamed and…"

"That's not like you" Haruka winked. She kissed the woman's lips even if Michiru protested. Then she jumped of the bed. "I have to inform the rulers on your planet that I have you and will make you mine. We shall unite in an hour".

She opened a drawer and took a scissor out.

"By the way, I need this" she said cutting a fine strand out of Michiru's hair. "DNA proves who you are. And…make yourself pretty for me, will you?" she said, in order to annoy Michiru a little.

"I am pretty, I just got all pampered up for the ceremony…" but Haruka had left long ago. She sighted long and supported her head on the back of the bed. She had no idea what to do. Crying seemed stupid and it didn't come to her to begin with. Going back in time didn't seem an option anymore. As she sat down on the bed, thinking what to actually do, the door opened. It was a big metal door and Michiru realized just then that the whole room was made out of pure metal. She was in some kind if dungeon, but it didn't surprise her.

A woman, in a white dress, with blonde hair, stuck in two bumps on her head, entered. She was beautiful, her face innocent and calm.

"S…Serena…" Michiru raised her upper body".

The woman sat down on the bed, smiling.

"It was you! It was you who Haruka remembered me of! But…" she remained silent. Her brain couldn't understand what was going on and she felt her head ache. Wasn't Serena dead? No, as the explosion didn't happen yet.

"Hello, Michiru" Serena smiled.

"Can you…"

"Recall you? Yes, I can. You see when Caelum exploded both Haruka and I have been sent back in time".

"But…how can you exist with your doubles?"

"We don't. We have been sent back a few days in time. And we…our doubles just disappeared. Setsuna says it happened because we are stronger than our doubles. Because of the explosion and our will to save this planet, we grew stronger".

"So would I have still existed I would have disappeared, I mean me in this time would have vanished if I from that time would have arrived here?"

"Yes and it would have been hard to explain. This is why Haruka made sure you would be kidnapped at birth. To give the impression you might exist somewhere. Appearing now can be thought as natural. But drop dead and appear again alive in another place…do you understand anything I am saying? It still confuses me somehow".

"Yes, I do…but how did Haruka managed killing me?"

"Don't use that word…let's say…"

"She killed me, it's fine. I don't really care about it, I just want to know how she managed to".

"Setsuna sent her back in time. Haruka wasn't born then, she is slightly younger than you. She ended you and came back".

"Oh, it were her hands to kill me, that is good to know" she said, but her tone wasn't upset. "Do you have anything to drink here?"

"There is wine…"

"Would do".

Serena stood up and opened a bottle of wine from a cupboard. She handed the glass to Michiru.

"Michiru…I know this is hard for you. Us using you like this. You having to become my sister's pair. But there is no other way. The life of a whole planet depends on you".

"Don't put it like that please" her eyes looked desperate at Serena.

"But it's true. If there would be any other way…believe me I would spare you from this. Back in school…you have been always so nice to me. And…I really care for you".

"It's not your fault, Serena" she placed her palm on the woman's hand.

"You will do it right?"

"Do I have any other option? Your sister is going to oblige me anyway".

"She will, but…it's easier if you agree".

"Damn it" Michiru placed her forehead on her arm.

"Caelum depends on you".

"Stop saying that, please" she looked up her eyes confused. "I will do it, not that you need me to agree".

"Marvelous! I prepared you the best dress! You will be the most beautiful woman on the planet!" Serena cheered leaving the room.

"Like that's gone make it better" Michiru sighted and poured the content of the glass down her throat.

The dress borught back by Serena was indeed a masterpiece. It had a very long trail, light blue silk and was decorated with silvery lace. Michiru was sitting on a chair, Serena braiding the woman's hair in an elegant hairdo. She placed a small silvery crown on the woman's head.

"Ready. You are ready" Serena smiled at the image of Michiru. "You truly look like a princess".

"Yesterday I was pilot, now I am a princess".

"It's nice isn't it" Serena smiled. "Let's go, Haruka is waiting for us.

The two exited the room.

"Serena how come I didn't find Haruka in the data base?"

"Oh, because we made sure to spell the name incorrectly on the name tag. That's why. Just a little trick".

"And her tattoo…what does it say?"

"Caelum will live again".

"So it goes…"

They entered a long room, decorated with columns. Many guests were present, Michiru assumed they were all from Caelum. Serena stopped her in the middle of the room, a circle of people forming around them. Haruka entered the room as well and approached. She stopped in front of Michiru. She had a pair of white trousers on, a shirt and an also white jacket, fully decorated with medals on the right part. Michiru recognized the uniform. Haruka took the woman's hands into hers. Her eyes were sharp and she had a slick smile on her lips.

"Princess Michiru, I by here take you as my pair, until the times will break us apart. For you to be mine and I to be yours".

"I agree" Michiru whispered.

"What?" Haruka asked amused.

"Am I not supposed to say this?"

"No, this is not how it works on Caelum. But I am glad you agree. You have to say the same thing; hasn't Serena instructed you".

"No!"

"Repeat what I said" they were still whispering.

"Princess Haruka… you are a princess right?" she whispered again.

"Yes!"

"Right… Princess Haruka, I by here take you as my pair, until the time will break us apart. For you to be mine and I to be yours".

A priestess approached.

"By the god of the Sky, soul of Caelum I bless your unification. You make Caelum content on a day like this".

Haruka pulled Michiru closed and kissed her lips.

"At least this part is as I know it" Michiru whispered.

Haruka kissed her again. The crowd cheered. Haruka took Michiru's hand into hers and led her out.

"Now what? No party?"

"We skip that I need to…sorry to say this, but ships from Oceania are heading towards us we need to pair as soon as possible".

"Pair?" Michiru laughed rich.

"What's so funny?" Haruka looked at her.

"I am sorry, It's just funny".

"Come on, we are going to the nuptial tower".

"You have a nuptial tower?"

"Yes we do".

Haruka helped Michiru up the never ending stairs. She was in shape, but the long trail of the dress inconvenient her. They finally reached the room in the tower. It held only a very big bed and a small table with champagne on it. The room was made out of columns and windows, light drapes playing into the wind. Michiru approached the window to catch her breathe while Haruka opened the bottle. She looked down and remained breathless. Down was the planet Caelium, full of colors and existence. The nature was luxuriant; trees stretched to the sky, birds flew between the clean clouds. A waterfall was falling in the distance, bringing to life green wildlife growing around the rocks, hosting nests and homes for a variety of fauna. And then she realized it. She had seen that image before on Haruka's tattoo.

"Down there is Ilium, the capital of Caelum. The castle, you see it's small, is the center of it. We are meters above Ilium".

"It's…breathtaking" Michiru said.

"Was it worth saving?" Haruka approached looking down.

Michiru felt her tears coming to her and she closed her eyes. Images of the exploded Caelum came into her mind. Serena dropping dead down in front of her. The blast, that was felt a galaxy away. The pieces floating and the dust being the only remain of Caelum planet. "Why are you crying?" Haruka asked.

"I remember it dying and…I am sorry" she turned to wipe her tears. "I am just a little emotional, a lot happened today. I woke up a pilot, was named Ambassador and ended up became your pair in a past I never thought could exist".

"Princess of Caelum. By that I become supreme ruler and you become princess. Now you are the princess of two planets".

"Right and I end up the day becoming a damn, elegant princess of a planet I watched dying".

She dropped down to her knees, covering her face. Her brain couldn't take it anymore and all she could see in her mind was Serena dead and Caelum exploded.

"Michiru, look at me!" Haruka pushed the woman's hands away as she also bent down.

Michiru looked into the blonde's eyes.

"Look down. You saved it. It is alive!"

She looked again at the living planet. She smiled.

"That's better" Haruka stroked a strand out of the woman's face. She pulled the pins out of Michiru's hair, releasing it. The wind blew lightly, playing with the woman's hair.

Haruka kissed the woman's lips softly. Michiru let herself be kissed. Her mind was too confused to think of Lita. Haruka led the woman to the bed. She handed her the glass of champagne. Michiru took a sip and Haruka embraced her from behind. She slowly started unbuttoning the complicated dress and Michiru poured the content of the glass down her throat in order to relax. She felt Haruka's hands on her bare skin and shivered.

"It will light up, when you will be mine" Haruka whispered into the woman's ear.

"What will lid up?"

"The statue on the top of this tower. It resembles Caelum, a perfect sphere covered in life. This is how our unification will be settled. The ships from Oceania will see it and will have to turn back".

She felt the dress drop down, remaining in her corset and silky panties. She turned to Haruka an helped the woman take her jacket off. She unbuttoned the shirt underneath. Slowly, she slipped her hands under it and felt Haruka push her to the bed. They kissed again and the kiss gained in passion. The sound of a ship was heard, but it seemed that Haruka didn't care anymore. She was much to absorbed by Michiru's body, caressing every part of it. She felt Michiru's hands all over her body, undressing her. Their hips started moving in the same pace. Another ship flew by.

"Haruka…"

"They won't drop bombs, they could kill you, they are too afraid of that".

Michiru nodded and the woman kissed her again. The two felt the heat in their bodies and their curves clasped over each other perfectly. Michiru moaned her pleasure and Haruka bit her lip. She whispered the woman's name in her ear when she fulfilled her please. She felt Michiru's body tense and release satisfaction. Michiru had given herself to Haruka as Haruka had given herself to Michiru. The sphere on the rooftop lid up in multiplied colors. They could see the reflection from there, lying still over each other. Haruka embraced Michiru as she heard the ships flying away. Silence settled in and the woman sighted relieved. She fell asleep in Michiru's arms.

Haruke woke up alone in the bed. Michiru was sitting at the window, drinking another glass of champagne, this time slowly. She had taken off the trail of her dress and put it back on. Her hair was still loose playing again in the wind. She resembled the beauty of a statue, but one filled life. She looked at Haruka.

"Hello" she whispered.

The sun was setting behind the trees. Haruka supported her head in her hand. She grinned satisfied.

"We saved it, right?" Michiru asked.

"Yes, we did. They can't explode it with you here. And now…if this planet dies you die. And so does Oceania".

Michiru nodded looking out.

"How hard do you hate me, Michiru?"

"I don't hate you, Haruka. It was the right thing to do. You saved it. But I am afraid my memories of it dying won't ever go away".

"Neither will mine" the blonde sighted. "I still weak up from nightmares" she stood up, slipping her shirt on. She sat in front of Michiru. "But this is reality now".

"Tell me just one thing: how did my parents manage to connect Oceania to me?"

"Your royal family was born from the dust of Oceania, you know this. So when you have been born, now and then, they fed you with the heart of Oceania. Which is a pulsating rock, down deep in the planet. Your father managed taking just a piece of it".

"They fed me with a rock" Michiru puffed amused.

"Michiru, you amuse me sometimes so much".

"I am joking. I understand what you say. How did you know this?"

"My mother told me. She said that one day she will want to make you my pair. She said our planets will come to peace then".

"So…you grew up thinking we will become a pair?"

"Yes".

"And how did this make you feel?"

"I took it as duty and…in my young years I was sure I would hate you. I imagined me being very mean to you".

Michiru laughed again.

"Then I understood what it meant and the only feeling that remained was duty. But I was so afraid I would not like you" Haruka also laughed.

"Why?"

"I don't know".

"So you crashed on that star with intention. Blew your ship up".

"There was never a ship. Just some dust and burned pieces from another ship I placed around me".

"How could you know?"

"That Arometra was around? I made sure I would land there. And it was pure luck that you came to my rescue".

"And your memory?"

"It was never gone. My intention was to get closed to you. And you helped me a lot giving me, one of your rooms, saving me, taking me to Oceania, opening up to me. I wanted to make you fall in love with me so when…I wanted you to know me so I could satisfy you tonight, even if you would have been unwilling".

"And what if I would have been hysterical, pushing you away tonight, as much as I could?"

"Don't ask me that" her face turned in some kind of agony.

Michiru leaned to the woman and stroke her cheek.

"You know…" Haruka started saying. She bit her lip. She tried letting her egoism go, she tried giving Michiru something in exchange for what she had done for Caelum. She had planned it, she had…but now it felt so hard. She sighted long. "She is still alive now" she managed saying, even if her whole body was against it.

Michiru smiled not understanding, but as she did, her smile faded.

"Lita?"

"Yes…she didn't die…yet. How did she die anyway?"

"An explosion on Arometra that destroyed the wing she was working in".

"So she…she is not supposed to die, Michiru. Arometra will still be used for something; a council of Peace under the image of "The United Flying Force" will be formed. You will form it".

"I will form it?"

"Yes, it doesn't mean it should not exist just because Caelum is safe now. You did a lot of good, I read the files while on the ship. You will meet Lita again. Sooner than you think".

"I will…" she whispered looking outside. Some kind of sadness took her over.

"Come on…you need to rest. Many things happened today" she pulled Michiru towards the bed.

The woman laid down and as soon she closed her eyes she fell asleep. Haruka remained awake a long while, stroking the woman's strands.

"Heaven, Michiru, you…" she sighted kissing the woman's shoulder.

A big thank you to Amy Hunt who has helped me out with the tattoo and has given me some ideas for the future. Amy, this update comes sooner than I had planned especially for you!

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for the reviews.


	4. Peace Lita Haruka

Michiru was moved into a separate room from Haruka with a connecting door. It should have been her private room, but Haruka had made sure to place a bed inside to let the woman sleep alone. There was no necessity of them spending nights together anymore and, even if caused great annoyance to Haruka, it was after all how she had planned it from the start.

Michiru spent her first weeks getting to know Caelum. Serena took her on trips showing her around while Haruka ruled the peaceful planet. She would spend her nights alone, with Michiru in the other room. Before going to bed, they would sit and drink a glass of wine. They would play chess. They discusses issued of Caelum. Haruka found a big support in Michiru and a perfect mind for her military. They would laugh. They were becoming closer and closer. But it seemed to Haruka they would only be friends and she was almost vicious about it. She couldn't understand the feelings in her. She was going mad at every curtsy of every man or woman towards Michiru, but she kept it to herself.

Michiru made herself quickly loved. She didn't have any sophisticated demands. She was used to a much simpler life, even with the elegant dresses she was wearing now. She had a smile for every inhabitant of the castle, being a maid or a general. And she spent many days on the constructing site of planes and ships.

Serena was thrilled to have her there and she truly considered her a sister. In her innocence, she believed Haruka and Michiru were happily in love with each other.

"So we have been called on Terion" Haruka said, one evening as they played chess.

Terion was a planet of Domino Galaxy, considered the heart of peace.

"Terion? For a peace convention".

"Yes. By now Setsuna, Darien and Amy have become Ambassadors. You will meet them again there. I know you have been childhood friends, but remember: in this past, this never happened. Only Setsuna knows the alternative future you have lived in. So…they won't be as warm as you know them".

"I am just glad I get to see them" she smiled.

"We will have to share a room a Terion. They believe we are a couple…"

"That's not a problem, Haruka" she placed her palm on the woman's hand.

Michiru's heart warmed and she couldn't tell why. Her mind was filled with hope of meeting Lita someday soon. But Haruka was so close to her now, thinking like her, acting like her. They seemed to have the same mind and soul. Haruka pulled her hand away softly, it was hard to handle any of Michiru's approach. She was going insane at every innocent touch. She smiled.

"Michiru…have I managed to make you at least comfortable here?"

"If you managed making me feel comfortable? You made me happy. You gave me the perspective of finding my love again. You gave me the chance to work with the military. You gave me everything".

"You deserve much more than this, you deserve everything".

"You gave me everything". She smiled. "I am going to sleep. To be fresh and try act normally tomorrow. I will have to control myself, have to think every word I speak, twice" she stood up.

Haruka rose. She wanted to call the woman back. Embrace her.

"Michiru"

"Yes?" she turned around.

Haruka approached the woman and embraced her, feeling Michiru in her arms again. Michiru placed her hands around Haruka's neck. She kissed the woman's cheek.

"Good night, Haruka"

"Night" the blonde pulled away, faking a smile.

Michiru went out.

"Love…" she whispered to an empty room.

Michiru drove the Double Pilot the next day onto Terion, followed by a small fleet of military as custom was. Haruka had insisted for the woman to fly herself and she played the second pilot. Michiru couldn't be happier than that. They soon landed on the calm planet of Terion. They were greeted by an official Committee and led to their room. It was big, but held only on bed. Haruka couldn't hide a smirk.

"Looks like you are going to have to sleep with me again" she said laying on the bed and crossing her arms under her head.

"Oh, do I know?"

"Well, we share the same bed. Don't think I can keep away from a beautiful woman when I share the same bed with her" she winked.

"You charmer. Trying to seduce everything that has a skirt".

"Not everything just you" she said pulling on Michiru's skirt. The woman landed in her arms. She felt good there.

Haruka was about to kiss her, but a knock came from the door and Michiru stood up. Haruka threw herself back on the bed and growled, rubbing her eyes. Michiru opened the door facing Setsuna. She looked long at her.

"S…Hello".

"I know… don't worry" Setsuna said somehow confused. "Haruka says we have been very…well close friends".

"Yes and I would like to embrace you and tell you many things, but I will hold from it" she said opening the door.

Setsuna saw Haruka on the bed.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked.

Haruka looked sarcastically at her, arching her eyebrow.

"Oh, well I came to talk the schedule with you. The two of you will meet Amy and Darien in about 15 minutes. We will talk about the state of the Galaxy and if a peace fleet is needed. If it would do any good to this galaxy or just use its resources without a reason".

Michiru nodded and Haruka laughed.

"She is bursting to tell you" she said to Setsuna.

"Tell me what?"

"How good a piece alliance would do".

"Would it?"

Michiru nodded again.

"Did that exist in your alternative future?"

"Yes, it did" Michiru bit her lip to not tell more.

"So let's go, what are we waiting for" Haruka jumped from the bed. They walked into a room with a round table. Besides Amy and Darien other people were seated and Michiru knew all of them. Rulers of planets, generals, governors.

"Respected council let me introduce you the unofficial princess of Oceania. At the same time as the official and very loved princess of Caelum. My pair" Haruka said before they sat down.

Michiru bowed her head and all looked at her from head to toe. In her alternative future, which was actually her past, she had stepped in front of them as a pilot. Now she had a higher rank and name.

"Welcome" Amy smiled feeling fond of the woman immediately.

"It is an honor to be here" Michiru said as she sat down. She immediately spotted the tyrant ruling Oceania, calling himself governor. He was looking viciously at her.

"Well" the governor of Terion took word "we gathered to talk about the forming of a peace alliance of neutral Ambassadors and military".

"Nonsense" the governor of Oceania spoke.

"On the contrary" another planet spoke.

"It will only use our resources in vein" Oceania spoke.

"I do not agree" Terion spoke. "Military alliance would only keep peace. Holding planets from…getting over themselves, holding terrorist from invading and rebels from rising. The Ambassadors would make sure to keep peace between planets and negotiate rebel's demands. I am for it".

"I am as well" Haruka said.

"Yes" Darien spoke.

"I am not sure" Amy said.

"Michiru?" Setsuna looked at her.

"Well, forming a fleet of that kind has advantages and disadvantages. It costs, I know. A ship, crew, military, ambassadors, doctors, everything costs. However we have the ship. Arometra has been just finished. Caelum can sponsor, giving the Single and Double flying ships" she looked at Haruka and the woman nodded. "Half of the cost was minimized. For the crew…such a crew is expensive, needs to be paid well. But, with what every planet spends now on doubling guards, our merely existence is expensive. If every planet would send one, just one military person on this ship, the cost would be minimized again. So you see resources are not the problem here. And Arometra should consist of people from every planet."

That was Michiru's plan. The future had proven to her, that a Peace Ship improved life in the galaxy.

"If costs are minimized what is against it?" Terion asked.

"The stupidity of this idea! I don't need anyone to deal with me rebels!" Oceania spoke.

"You of all planets have the biggest problems with rebels" Michiru spoke.

"We have a problem with rebels you say? You yourself are rebel calling yourself a princess now".

"Think before you speak, you insult the Caelum by insulting her" Haruka stepped in.

"Caelum shouldn't even…" he growled.

"Shouldn't even what?" Haruka insisted.

"Get involved in our problems".

"Your problems are the ones of the galaxy. Our reports say at least half of your planet is a part of the Rebel Alliance. You want to stand up in front of all those rebels, governor?"

"We only did good to the planet. We took the Monarchy down. The one led by your ancestors".

"Don't call a blessed planet a monarchy! Numbers of rebels have tripled since the last official ruler called a king on Oceania. And these are facts, governor. A planet at war is a threat to the galaxy. Not to mention that Oceania won't work with Caelum anymore, neither will it with the other planets. The only peace it has is with Terion" Michiru spoke calmly as Oceania was boiling.

"Yes. A peace alliance is needed" Setsuna said. "All for it raise your hands".

All planets rose their hands. All planets beside Oceania.

"Majority decides. Governor of Oceania prepare a soldier to send. I would opt for…"

Michiru recalled her alternative future when the opted person had been her.

"I opt for you most talented soldier, Hotaru Tomoe. I insist" Terion said.

The man growled.

Michiru knew Hotaru. Barely sixteen she flew like a devil.

"I agree" Michiru said.

"What do you knew about her?" the man puffed.

"I have my information" she smiled.

"Take her I don't care" he stood up and left the meeting.

"What shall we call the alliance?"

"The United Flying Forces" Haruka said.

Michiru looked at her surprised and pleased.

"Good name" Darien said.

"Ambassadors you will board and live on Arometra. May you take wise decisions there. Princess, it is a pleasure having you at our table" Terion said to Michiru. "I suggest we retreat now and gather for the celebration".

Haruka smiled satisfied. She looked proud at Michiru. The two went back to their room.

"I have to discuss with Terion an exchange of copper for plutonium" the blonde said. "Try missing me a little while I am gone".

"I will, I promise" Michiru laughed sitting in front of the mirror.

"And Michiru…it is truly an honor having you by my side" the blonde said before leaving the room.

Michiru looked after her and smiled.

The celebration took place in the same room as before. But the room had been decorated in silver and an orchestra plaid. Terion was the best example of how old and new can perfectly live together. Round tables had been set, the food was on a buffet. Michiru and Haruka sat with Setsuna, Amy and Darien.

"Well, this was good meeting" Darien said. "And you are really going to sponsor us with the flying ships?"

"Yes, thanks to Michiru our production doubled. We have enough to give" Haruka said.

"Michiru, it sounds like you know a lot of piloting. Where did you learn about it?"

"I…I served at the military academy, worked there. I learned everything there."

"Interesting that I don't recall you".

"We were doing shifts and I guess it never crossed your schedule".

"What have you worked there?" Amy asked.

"Mechanics" Michiru said, which wasn't a total lie.

"I recall Michiru" Setsuna said. "I mean I saw her around, we didn't ever get to chat" she lied.

"Oh…"Amy looked at the woman. "Well, we are glad to have you. It would be fantastic if you could become an Ambassador one day".

"Hard to happen, Amy. If Michiru…dies Oceania blows up" Haruka said. "We…need to keep her safe".

"I cannot leave Caelum, my heart is there" she said.

Haruka looked surprised at her.

"I love that planet like I have been born there" she smiled.

"Might I have a word with you?" Oceania's governor appeared from nowhere.

"I thought you left" Darien said.

"I need to talk to…our princess" he growled.

"Oh, now she is your princess? What about freeing Oceania from the cruel monarchy?" Haruka asked.

"The life of our planet depends on her".

"Sure" Michiru left the table and walked with the man in a silent corner.

"Listen…"he sighted. "I need to ask you to keep safe. Don't do anything stupid, we can't have you die. And believe me it's hard for me to say this, I would choke you right now with my own hands".

"I will pretend I didn't hear that" Michiru said polite. "I will keep myself safe, I care for my planet more than you do".

"What nonsense is that?"

"You only care for power and fortune. I care for the people of Oceania. And listen up Governor Ovid, I will do everything I can do bring peace to that planet again".

"Don't dare getting involved!"

"I already am".

"Excuse me, I would like to steal my pair for a dance" Haruka appeared behind them.

"Of course" Michiru smiled and left with the woman.

Haruka took her to the dance floor and wrapped her hands around Michiru's waist. She pulled her close.

"Haruka" Michiru almost felt she was blushing. "You have a strong grip".

"A dance is about feeling your partner close. Especially between pairs. We should keep the appearance shouldn't we?"

"So, it's not a pleasure for you to dance with me?" the woman asked, amusing.

"What? Pressing my body on yours, feeling every one of your curves so perfectly? No, I think it is a pleasure after all".

"Heaven, Haruka, you really are a charmer".

"Does it work?" she smiled looking into the woman's eyes.

Michiru smiled. Haruka bent down and kissed her lips.

"Just to keep appearance of course".

"Of course" Michiru agreed amused.

The dance had ended.

"I need to use the ladies room" the woman said and Haruka kissed her palm.

Michiru walked around the hallways searching for the bathroom. She got lost and accidently entered the kitchen.

"Oh…" a cook said.

"Sorry, I think I got lost. That smells divine" Michiru said cheerful. Her cheeks were still red from Haruka's kiss.

"Milday…"

"Yes?" she asked natural. "Oh, don't act like this I used to eat in the kitchen all the time. Especially when…"

"What's going on?" a tall woman, with her chestnut hair, in a high ponytail approached. She supported her palms on her waist and looked surprised at Michiru.

"Lita…" Michiru whispered covering her mouth.

"Sorry, no guests in here".

"She is the princess of Caelum" someone whispered to her.

"Oh…" Lita smiled. "Still no guests here".

"I understand…"Michiru turned, but felt her body weakening.

"Easy there" Lita caught her. "Are you ok? Too much champagne?"

"No…" she whispered as Lita sat her on a chair.

"Oh, it happens to me all the time" Lita laughed.

"I know…" Michiru whispered again.

"What do you know?"

Michiru looked at the woman, covering her mouth again. She was alive, in front of her, just as she knew her. And she knew everything about her. Lita smiled.

"No wonder the ruler of Caelum is so in love with you. There's something about you".

"She…she is in love with me?"

"Are you blind? She absorbs every move of yours. Believe me, if someone would love me like that, I would never leave his side! But I am just very unlucky when it comes to love".

"His….side?"

"Yes, well I am into men".

"You are?" Michiru blinked confused. "What am I talking about, if course you are. I was…" she stopped.

"What were you?"

"Lost. I was…am lost" she faked a smile.

"Well, I will take you back ok?"

Lita helped her up.

"What's your name?" Michiru played along.

"Lita" she said as she opened the door for the woman.

"That's a beautiful name. Since when are you working here?"

"A long time, but I am going to be moved on Arometra. I can't wait. All those pretty soldiers…"

"And you fell for woman" Michiru whispered to herself. "Are you sure of Arometra?"

"Of course I am, I can't wait to try something new".

"I see…"

"Well, there you are. See you" Lita winked and vanished.

"I guess people always find their death when they have to" Michiru said as she looked at the woman walk back. She returned at her table and remained silent.

"Are you feeling all right?" Haruka placed her palm on the woman's hands.

"Yes" she tried faking a smile, but when she saw Haruka she felt the need to smile. "Yes, I am fine. What were you talking about?"

"Oh, the instruction of pilots. How we should choose a commander for the fleet" Amy said.

"It's pretty simple. The commander will have to have perfect flying skills, strategies and be a good leader".

"In fact Michiru can help you with it. I suggest we gather all recruits and you all come back to our planet to settle how the military on Arometra will be formed" Haruka said. "What do you think?"

"A very good idea" Darien said. "In fact…"

"Our?" Michiru whispered to Haruka as the other chatted.

"It's your planet as well now. You are its princess".

"Haruka…you always surprising me, a true blessing to me".

"I can say the same about you".

"So when can we come?" Setsuna said.

"Whenever. Two days from now, maybe?"

"Yes, two days from now" Setsuna nodded.

"Perfect" Darien agreed.

"Could we also have Arometra ascend from there? The ship is almost finished, but if the crew will gather there, why not having it inspected by your people, first? Not to mention that your planet has the biggest platform" the governor of Terion pulled himself a chair and sat down next to them. "I can assemble the rest of the crew and send it with Arometra there. Cooks, cleaning staff, doctors".

"We can take care of doctor, IT specialists, chemists and physicists".

"Marvelous" the man said.

"Of course, it's best to bring it to Caelum" Haruka said.

Michiru nodded.

"The faster if goes up and flies through the galaxy, the sooner we can call it an official Neutral Ship. And…it should indeed be checked first by our specialist" she said, thinking of how the wing where Lita was working had exploded because of a glitch. Michiru was decided to not let that happen again. If she had been able to save a planet from dying than at she should be able to save one more human life.

The celebration had continued with talks about the crew and ship. It ended late at night, Michiru and Haruka going back to their room.

"I remember when we assembled the crew in my alternative future. We had a problem with the platform, Arometra had been built in pieces and there was no planet big enough to hold such a platform. But Caelum is perfect for it" Michiru said as she tried taking off her dress.

"Let me" Haruka turned the woman and started unbuttoning the complicated dress. "Who does these dresses anyway?"

"Well, you can easily close one and I guess it is made to be opened by somebody else" Michiru smiled.

"You were unbelievable back there" Haruka whispered into the woman's ear.

"You weren't that bad yourself. And you have sustained every single of my demands and facts".

"We do make a good team, don't we?"

"Have you ever expected it?"

"To be sincere, no. As I said, I had no idea how you would turn out to be. But you have done nothing else than to surprise me, every single time".

Haruka kissed Michiru's neck, stroking the woman's hair to its side. Her hands wondered on MIchiru's naked back.

"I met Lita today" Michiru whispered.

"What?" Haruka looked into the mirror at the woman.

"She is a cook here. Will also work on Arometra as…she did before".

"Heaven!" Haruka growled pulling away, lightly hitting her forehead with her fist.

"Have I said something to annoy you?" Michiru pushed her dress off, pulling a silky robe over her naked skin.

"No, you haven't just that…" she sat on the bed. 'I always approach you at the worst possible time" she thought. "Nothing, sorry, continue" she faked a smile.

"Haruka, talk to me" she sat on the bed next to the woman.

"Everything is fine, Michiru, stop worrying once for me and think of you please" she stroked the woman's cheek. "I was selfish the whole time, I used to talk only about my problems, my torments and all that".

"They are our problems and torments, remember?" she smiled.

"Yes, but I…I barely asked you how you felt here. I mean on Caelum. It's true you always gave me the impression that you liked it, but I never took the time to ask you more. Tell me about Lita".

"You're exaggerating Haruka, you took good care of me. And so did Serena".

"Does Serena know about Lita?"

"No…I haven't told her".

"So there was no one for you to talk about how it felt knowing your lover is still alive. You had no shoulder to rely on".

"I always had your shoulder, since I arrived here. If I would have needed anything, I would have asked it of you".

"You are a loner, Michiru aren't you?"

"No, just that…I can carry my own problems and thoughts".

"Tell me about her".

"I went the bathroom, but lost my way and got to the kitchen. She was there and somehow my body reacted strangely, I couldn't even find the door. We talked a little as I sat on a chair. She told me she is going to board on Arometra. That's all" Michiru smiled with a certain sadness. "Seeing her alive was so real and unreal for me. And treating me like a stranger and the royalty I apparently am…"

"You were a commander on Arometra, that equals a royalty there. I am sure she had treated you the same way before".

"Lita had no idea I was a commander when we first met. In fact she confused me for one of the new helps because I was putting in register how much food we had on board. She sent me to start cleaning the kitchen".

"Were you annoyed?"

"Rather amused as she insisted as I was just looking at her and saying nothing. Then I finished putting everything in register, under her confused eyes. It was funny" Michiru laughed lightly. She looked at her hands in her laps. "I can't believe to see her alive" she whispered. "I should go to sleep; I'm tired this day was pretty tense".

Haruka stood up.

"What are you doing?"

"I am not sleepy yet, going out for some fresh air. Should I bring you anything back?"

"No, I am fine, thanks".

"Sleep tight, Michiru".

She left the room and walked the empty corridors. The windows were widened openly for fresh air to enter and a cleaning staff was gathering the leftovers.

"Can't get sleep?" Darien approached.

"No…just came out for some fresh air. And you?"

"This day was full of events they are still spinning in my mind. How did you find Michiru? I mean…her family has searched until the day they died and you just…find her like that?"

"We have always searched for her. My mother always wanted to make her my pair, be sure Caelum would be safe".

"I don't really know what you mean by that".

"Let's just say there were rumors about a planet wanting to destroy us. Completely".

"Oceania?"

The blonde nodded.

"Really?"

"Now they can't. If Caelum is destroyed Michiru dies as she is a part of it. If Michiru dies so does Oceania. So we are safe".

"Don't you ever fear her life? I mean as you said if something happens to her, Oceania will be destroyed".

"I am making sure as much as I can that she is safe. She is very protected on Caelum".

"Many would want to see the end of Oceania. If this comes out…"

"I know. So let's keep it a secret".

"Of course. Try getting some sleep, the days to come will be full".

"You as well. Good night".

Darien went away and Haruka continued walking. She exited into the garden and at some point got to the back of the building. She sat on a bench and closed her eyes.

"Are you ok?" a voice made her open her eyes.

"Yes, of course".

"I mean…you walked a little far from where your room is. Back here is the kitchen and we…take the dumpster out here. You are basically sitting next to the trash".

"Why is there a bench next to the trash?"

"To take a little rest from all that cooking" Lita came out into the light.

Haruka knew her from the pictures in Michiru's room. She looked long at the woman.

"Chef Cook?" she asked the woman looking at her uniform.

"Yes, soon to board on Arometra".

"I see".

"I met your pair today; she got lost and ended up in the kitchen. She didn't seem to feel too well. She isn't sick or anything?"

"No, she is fine, today was just a stressful day and I guess it's not easy for her to see what awful rulers her home planet has".

"Yes, I bet it's hard. She has something special doesn't she?"

"Yes, she does".

She looked long at Lita again. She could understand how Michiru had fallen in love with her.

"You're lucky" Lita smiled. "Well, I heard we will take off from Caelum. I have never been to Caelum".

"You will like it. It's a beautiful planet, full of peace as this is. I am curious…why board on Arometra? You will be far from home and barely see it through the years".

"Oh…I just want and adventure and do something else. Meet other people. Something tells me my soul mate is there".

"Was…" Haruka whispered.

"Sorry?"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Just a hunch. I believe in this kind of stuff my hunches and everything, I am a little silly when it comes to that".

"It's nice to believe in love".

"Don't you? I mean…I guess you didn't unite out of love, but you seem to like her. And if you don't, both of you should have a chance to fulfill that part of your lives one way or another".

"Yes, that's true" Haruka stood up as she heard noise from the kitchen. "I'll let you finish your work".

"Have a safe trip home".

Haruka went back to her shared room with Michiru. The woman had fallen asleep. Haruka undressed and slipped under the blankets. She took Michiru in her arms, thinking to hold her for a short while. But she fell asleep.


	5. Arometra on Caelum

Michiru woke up with Haruka's arms around her, she herself sleeping on the blonde's shoulder. She wondered how she ended up like that and if it had been the reason she had slept so well. Haruka was wearing only a tank top and her panties, her dark nipples pushing against the light material. It made Michiru bite her lip. She felt heat between her ties and a strange feeling in her stomach. Haruka opened her eyes. The woman next to her was looking at her, cheeks rosy, lips redder than usual. Her eyes were lightly shining, and her skin felt hot.

"You fell asleep on my shoulder" Haruka joked.

Michiru's night dress made out of silk, was rubbing against her skin, feeling the woman's ties under the thin material.

"And somehow your arms ended up around me?" Michiru stretched a little, but remained in the same position.

"Well, I had to find a comfortable position. you took the entire bed".

"I didn't, you are on my side of the bed".

"Am I?" Haruka rose a little and looked at the other side of the bed. Her hand was on Michiru's hip. She looked down at the blue haired woman and slowly started gathering the material of her night gown in in her fist, until she felt Michiru's tie. Her fingers caressed the hot skin and when Michiru had to take a deep breath and close her eyes, Haruka didn't wait for another sign. She felt the heat coming from Michiru's private parts and her fingers slid slowly that way. She teased touching the woman around as, her lips found Michiru's. The woman's hand went into the blonde hair. Haruka's mouth went greedy on Michiru's neck as her fingers finally touched her through her lace underwear.

"Haruka…" she moaned.

"Yes?"

"Take me".

"You want to be mine?"

"Yes, please" she called out.

Haruka slid her finger in the woman's heat. Michiru embraced the woman harder as she felt the pushes in her, making her back arch. Her hand lowered to Haruka's belly, then lower, pushing the panties away. She didn't wait long before also entering the woman, which made Haruka's body shiver by surprise. Michiru's skilled hands pleased her, as she herself was overwhelming Michiru. She couldn't hold it anymore and she moaned out loud as Michiru grabbed the sheets with her other hand. Both their bodies shivered into pleasure and Haruka collapsed next to Michiru. It was hard for her to gather her breathe as Michiru stared at the ceiling. She couldn't understand herself anymore. One night ago her mind had been filled with her finding Lita again and this morning she let herself be pleased by Haruka and even more, had desired the woman badly.

"I will take a shower" she smiled and stood up. Haruka heard the water in the bathroom. She sighted and rubbed her forehead. She hit the bed with her fist cursing badly.

"Damn it, Lita!" she said at some point.

Michiru turned off the water. She heard the woman curse, but couldn't understand what she was saying. She just felt the anger. She rubbed her body dry and slipped her robe over.

"Haruka?" she came out of the bathroom. "What's wrong? I heard you swear".

"Nothing" she replied cold, jumping out of bed. "Get dressed, we will leave soon" she said as she entered the bathroom. She turned the water on and cursed some more under the shower. Michiru slipped a light dress on and resumed packing. Haruka came out of the bathroom and dressed not looking once at Michiru.

"I still have to finish some work here so you go ahead. Take one of the soldiers as your second pilot" Haruka said.

"What work?" she asked.

"Just business. Not everything concerns you" she slammed the door of the closet.

"Don't you want me to stay? Don't you need anything from me?"

"Yes, I do. For you to return on Caelum" she looked irritated at the woman. "And stop asking me so many question, you only have an important position because I gave you one. So stop getting involved in everything. I will see you later" Haruka left the room. Michiru remained behind confused.

She arrived on Caleum before midday.

"I am glad you returned safely. Where is Haruka?" Serena greeted her.

"Had to remain behind for some unfinished business".

"What kind?"

"I don't know".

"You don't know? You know everything of her business".

"This time I don't" she turned at Serena bothered. Then she took a deep breath and smiled. "So Arometra is going to be shipped here in pieces and assembled here. Also the crew will gather here and Arometra will leave from Caelum. We have to prepare everything.

"The castle is big enough to hold the whole crew".

"Yes, but from what I know them…from what I assume" she corrected herself "they will want to sleep very close to the ship, in order to work in shifts. So we need to prepare sleeping, eating and washing points next to the platform. Tents will do".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we will split them to give them privacy, the season is warm. In fact, I will also move in one until Arometra is finished".

"You will sleep in a tent?"

"Sure, wouldn't be the first time".

"Then I will sleep there as well!"

"What? Why?" she smiled amused.

"I want to be a part of this as much as you do. And I am sure Haruka will also join you".

"If you wish…" she kissed the girl's cheek. "Now, let's get to work there is a lot to do".

One by one, big tents were prepared, tables set, sheets laid on beds, showers installed, as well as a temporary pipe system. Michiru and Serena arranged the place to look comfortable and welcoming. At the end of the day, the whole ensemble looked more like a sheik's gathering than a military point.

"Well…this looks pretty" Serena said. "And just in time" she looked up at the approaching ships carrying everything needed.

They soon descended and landing on Caelum's big platform.

"Are these the uniforms?" Michiru asked as some boxes were unloaded.

"Yes, the man taking care of them, replied".

"Could I have a pilot's uniform, please?"

"Sure…" he looked intrigued at her. "Just a second" he said browsing through the boxes. He pressed the buttons on the display, the box opened.

"Opening Pilot's uniform unit" the computer said. Michiru picked up a uniform from the box and left to her tent. The personal belongings she needed were brought in there. She took her dress off, pulled her trousers on, closed the buttons of the shirt, slipped the jacket and the long fingerless gloves. She pulled her hair out of the jacket and looked into the mirror. Other than her medals, everything looked like it used to. She felt better.

"Right…she returned with a smile. I see the unfinished Arometra is arriving".

The pieces of the ship were pulled on the immense platform, set in the right order. Together with the ship, arrived the technicians and Caelum mechanics gathered around.

"Now, this something" one of them said. "I never believed I would get the chance to work on such a huge baby".

"Leaving with it afterwards?" Michiru asked him.

"Yes, I just signed in" he said content. "My name is Bill, princess. I will be leading the inspection; our Supreme Ruler has hired me".

"Glad to meet you, Bill. And call me Michiru".

"I couldn't…"

"When I am in this uniform you can" she said.

Cleaning and cooking crew arrived that very evening to take care of the tents, until boarding on Arometra. The ship was finally set on the big platform, just as the sun was setting. Big spots of light were turned on, bathing the ship in a warm shine.

Mechanics and technicians started inspecting the ship.

"The west wing…make sure to look twice at it" Michiru said.

"That should be the safest wing" one replied.

"Just make sure, ok?"

"Right, ma'am".

Michiru let a short sound out looking at her former home, needing to be build up together. In her alternative future, they had built her up in space and that had ended up causing many ulterior problems. This time she was here to make sure it wouldn't happen.

Haruka finally returned from her imaginary business. She had cooled her nerves. Serena walked fast to her.

"Finally you are home" she jumped into the woman's arms.

"Yes, I am late I know. We have a lot to do and we are behind because of me. We need to assemble a military point next to the platform, I see Arometra has already arrived".

"Oh, you mean like this?" she said pulling Haruka up a hill.

She looked at the tents.

"Is this…"

"Yes, Michiru's and my work. I helped her out as much as I could, but she knew how to set everything up".

The two walked to the tents.

"She moved here, so I moved your things as well and I also made sure to stay with you these days".

"Michiru moved here?"

"Yes, until Arometra is leaving".

"Really?" Haruka's voice lowered. Haruka saw Michiru on the platform. She growled at the sight of the pilot uniform Michiru was wearing. She climbed up the platform, grabbed Michiru's arm and led her into a quit place.

"Haruka…" Michiru protested.

"What's all this about? You are planning to leave on Arometra and become commander again, aren't you? You just decided to leave Caelum behind".

"No…" she frowned as she didn't understand. "I am not boarding on Arometra".

"Then what's with the uniform?"

"Just a little…fancy thing of mine, taking one to wear it while I am training someone to become commander. I would tell you I put it on to be taken more serious, but the truth is I just…pampered myself" she smiled shyly. "Makes me feel good".

"That's all?" Haruka pulled a little back.

"Yes. I am not leaving Caelum, under no circumstances. I told you that before".

Haruka took a deep breath in. She sighted and walked away. Michiru returned to her work.

Haruka walked to the tent she was told was hers. But she saw Lita in the process.

"You're already here?" she asked.

"Yes, they sent us earlier, to cook the food for the crew here. She's a beauty isn't she? I could fall in love with her right now".

"You will keep away from her!" Haruka growled on the point of exploding.

"But I am boarding on her in a few days. Why should I keep away from Arometra?"

"Oh…you were talking about Arometra of course".

"Who else? Ma'am, you are acting strangely".

"Resume your work" Haruka said walking off. She went directly to her tent, before she yelled at another innocent crew member.

Michiru was inspecting how everything was working when she bumped into Lita.

"Sorry" the cook said.

"Oh, don't worry. You came earlier".

"Yes, I did".

"I am glad to see you again" Michiru smiled content. "What are you cooking?"

"Potato soufflé".

"Cooking for the army isn't the same as for guests of a castle, right?"

"It might not be, but there are Ambassadors there and they will have guests and guests eat good food. So I see it as an evolution of my work".

"You're sweet" Michiru said.

"Oh…thank you" the woman's face went red. "By the way…the ruler didn't seem to feel very well".

"She doesn't?" Michiru asked serious. "Have you seen her?"

"I think she walked to her tent".

"Thank you" Michiru said walking away.

She entered finding Haruka going over some papers at the desk.

"Is everything ok? They told me you don't seem to feel well".

"No, I am fine" she placed the papers in the desk. "You did a good job here".

Haruka wasn't facing Michiru. The woman approached placing her palm on Haruka's shoulder.

"What's wrong? I have upset you…"

Haruka closed her eyes and sighted.

"No, you haven't" she smiled, placing her palm on the hand on her shoulder. "I have to apologize for my behavior today. I have upset you".

"You didn't".

"I didn't say exactly nice things to you".

"Haruka, you spoke at anger. And when angry, we say things we don't mean. I would just like to know what angered you so badly" she sat on the ground and looked up at the blonde woman.

"Just my bad temper" Haruka said rolling one of Michiru's strands around her finger. "Nothing to worry about".

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and I am normal again now. This uniform really suits you".

"Come on, let's see Arometra. She's a beauty" she jumped on her feet pulling Haruka out.

Meanwhile another ship descended and, as no one was around, Serena went to greet them. Amy, Setsuna and Darien came out. She knew the three from school. She didn't return there after the incident with her planet and after she and her sister had been sent back in time.

"Princess, glad to see you again" Amy embraced her.

"Welcome, I didn't know you would arrive so early".

"We decided to come today as well" Setsuna said.

"Princess" Darien smiled, bowing his head. "You grow every day into a beautiful woman".

"I am grown up enough, thank you" she pouted a little, red to her ears. "Dinner will be served soon".

"May I?" Darien offered his arm.

Serena took it, feeling about to faint. They walked up the platform to see Arometra. Their eyes widened at the sumptuous ship.

"Oh, you came early" Haruka greeted them. "What do you think?"

"Fantastic" Setsuna said. "More than anything I ever imagined. Where is Michiru?"

"Up, on a higher platform, working with the engineers".

"Haruka, we taled about this, you can let her endanger herself" Darien said.

"I can hardly chain her to her room, can I?" Haruka grinned. "She will be careful".

"Ok, let's take a break for dinner" Michiru said as the moving platform brought her down. "Welcome" she said finding the Ambassadors there.

They walked to the dining area and sat down at a table. The other tables filled up soon enough with the crew. Food was served.

"Nice uniform" Setsuna winked.

"The military will arrive tomorrow, so I thought I should join the in looks. Couldn't really ask too much of them in a silky dress, right?"

"Wrong" Haruka pointed her fork at the woman. "You can be persuading no matter what you wear".

"And by that you mean especially if she doesn't wear anything" another blonde woman approached kissing Haruka on the cheek.

"Mina! What are you doing here?" Haruka said glad to see the woman.

"Mina!" Serena jumped up, embracing the woman. "I called her here" she explained.

"You can't have a party without me!" she said sitting next to Haruka. "What is my favorite ruler doing?" she said clinching to the woman's arm. Michiru looked surprised at her.

"Better, now that you are here".

'Is that so?' Michiru thought.

"These are Amy, Setsuna and my pair Michiru".

"Nice to meet you!" she stared at Michiru with glee in her eyes. "I heard so much about you".

"Hello…" Michiru said polite. She had no idea who the woman was.

"Where have you've been all this time?" Haruka asked the woman.

"Oh, you know, there and there, I travelled from a planet to the other. Had a lot of fun in the process. But… I have interrupted you, I am sorry".

"It's fine" Amy said. "So how does it look? When can we ascend?"

"Arometra is in a good shape, but there are certain wings we have to proof first. And be very careful as we assemble her. Not to have any accidents happen out of space, making major repairs there will be harder".

"How many technicians are coming with us?" Setsuna asked.

"Five from the other planets, three from Caelum. I have sent you my best one" Haruka said.

"Bill, I met him" Michiru nodded. "He works very clean".

"Checked up on him already?"

"Checked up on all of them. We will have to replace the one from Oceania".

"Really?"

"That's not a technician that is a hairdresser, Haruka" she laughed. "They are just trying everything to boycott this mission. Let Bill choose another one from Caelum".

"Sure. By the way I…" she turned to the others.

Michiru's attention got caught by Lita who passed and stopped at a table asking something. It was the same table as Bill was sitting. He glanced up seeing the woman. He made a joke, she laughed. She left, he looked long after her, his lips smiling. Love struck. Bill saw Michiru look at him. He bowed his head, she did the same. The whole evening she watched them exchange opinions. Somehow Lita had a lot of business at his table.

"Ma'am we are heading back to the ship, work a little bit more on it" Bill approached Michiru as he finished dinner.

"I'll be there in a second".

"You all shouldn't overwork yourselves. Not to make any mistakes I mean" Haruka said.

"Oh, don't worry, this time we surely won't. All see you all later" Michiru smiled.

"This time?" Amy asked.

Haruka shrugged playing innocent.

Hours passed as Michiru worked with the others on the fleet, Setsuna, Amy, Darien and Haruka discussed about the first mission on Arometra. Serena and Mina listened silently.

"Ok, let's call it the night" Michiru said at some late hour.

"Yes, I'll finish this and we are closing up" Bill said.

Michiru left the platform. She passed the kitchen to her way to the tent.

"Princess…I have prepared you all a midnight snack" Lita stopped her.

"Lita, would you make me favor?"

"Sure"

"Call me Michiru, will you?"

She nodded, smiling. Lita handed her a bowl of food and Michiru sat on some boxes. Lita sat in front of her, also eating.

"So where are you from, Lita?" Michiru asked, knowing the answer to that question. She actually knew the answer to everything she could ever ask the woman.

"From Terion. Worked there until now. You see now why I want to board the Arometra? One shouldn't stay at the same place for ever".

"Sure…but a never ending flying ship doesn't have too many options".

"But we will fly back and forward".

"Have you ever thought of…maybe settling on another planet for a while?"

"I don't know…which planet?"

"This for example. It's always in need for great cooks as you are" she smiled.

"Caelum is a beautiful planet. I would like to work here".

"So, why don't you?"

Haruka also returned to the tent. She saw the woman and stopped to listen to them from a dark corner.

"Are you saying you need a great cook like me at the castle?" Lita grinned.

"Maybe" Michiru smirked, looking at her.

"Well, I would certainly consider such an option. I mean…imagine how it would look on my resume, to have worked on Caelum's castle".

"Haruka" Setsuna whispered as she approached.

"Yes?" she turned to the woman.

"Michiru…she was in love with Lita in her alternative future".

"Yes, she was" Haruka sighted. "But Lita dies in an explosion. Of course Michiru will make sure it won't happen again. That's one of her reasons to work so much on the ship".

"Yes, but…"

"But, what?"

"Her death isn't connected to place she was. Her death is connected to the persons she was with".

"What do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter where you die. It matters who you connected to, at that given time. I mean whose life you influence. If Lita would be again with Michiru…the future, which is Michiru's past, would just repeat itself.

"How come?"

"Lita had to die for Michiru to become what she is. I can feel she changed very much then. Don't you feel it? I mean isn't she…thinking different. I bet she doesn't get angry easily or upset. She isn't preoccupied with the silly things of life. She…lives other than we do".

"No, she doesn't. At all, not even when someone insults her".

"She learned from Lita's death that those are small things without importance. This is why she accepted so easily to become your pair. Instead of getting angry on you for kidnapping her, like every normal human being would have been, she considered the other facts more. Caelum's saving was much more important to her. You see…Lita had to die for Michiru to save your planet".

"Oh…you mean no matter how many times she would change the past she would…"

"Never be able to save Lita, as long as she would be close to her".

"That's…fucking painful" she looked at Michiru laughing with Lita.

"You should tell her".

"I…can't. I can't do that to her. And neither will you. I will try keeping Lita away from her, but I won't tell Michiru".

"If you think so" Setsuna smiled. "Good night".

"Night".

Bill approached Lita and Michiru.

"There you are. A snack" Lita handed him a bowl.

"Thanks! Wow, Lita with you on Arometra I will get fat!"

Lita laughed. Michiru felt an ache in her chest, but she smiled. Seeing Lita happy, could only make her smile.

"Thank you for the food, Lita" Michiru stood up. "Good night".

"Good night, Michiru" Lita said joyfully.

Michiru took a step, but stopped. She felt like dropping down. Hearing her name in the woman's mouth again, made all her memories twist in her mind. Her eyes filled with tears. She walked away to her tent.

She entered and covered her mouth, trying to hold herself from crying. Haruka also entered the tent.

"Well, this was a good day" she acted cheerful.

"Yes" Michiru sobbed from under her tears. "I will take a shower" she grabbed her towel and passed Haruka. But the woman caught her arm, turned her around and embraced her. Michiru clinched herself to Haruka, her tears rolling to her cheeks. She cried silently in the woman's arms, while Haruka's lips kissed the top of her head. Her body shivered and it calmed down.

"Better?" Haruka looked at her.

Michiru nodded.

"Thank you, Haruka. Thank you for…everything" she smiled.

"Go take that shower".

She left the tent.

Haruka took her jacket off and threw herself on the bed. Michiru returned soon, in a long robe. She placed her uniform aside and then looked out the tent again. Lita and Bill were still chatting cheerfully. She pulled the curtain back and turned to the bed. Haruka was pretending to sleep as her mind went over and over again about what Setsuna said to her. Michiru slipped under the blanket and turned to Haruka who was on her back, eyes shut. She stroked the strand out of the woman's eyes and softly kissed her lips. Then she turned off the lights and closed her eyes as Haruka opened them. Her fingers went to her own lips, sensing Michiru.

No, it won't be easy for Haruka and Michiru. Lita's presence will confuse Michiru a lot. But we are getting there ;)

Thanks for reading!


	6. Pilots, hail and the night

Michiru was the first one to weak up. She left the tent silently after dressing and went to eat some breakfast. She found Serena there, to her surprise.

"Now how come you woke up so early?" she asked the princess who loved to sleep in.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep so well".

"How come?"

"Well…" Serena blushed.

"Is it because of Darien?"

"How do you know?"

"You were in love with him in our alternative past, so I guess that didn't change".

"What's the point? He is leaving on Arometra".

"So what? You could go with him. I mean in the future. And if not he will end his mission there, one day".

"I could go with him?" her eyes widened.

"Why not?"

"You think Haruka would let me?"

"It's time for you to start making your own decisions, Serena. Haruka will let you, the minute she realizes you grew up. Right now, she is just protecting you".

"I could work there. I could…be a translator".

"You could, but…"

"I know, I should study more first" she pouted as she supported her head in her palm.

"I'll help you with it, what do you think?"

"Great!" she jumped up embracing the woman over the table.

"Serena…who is Mina?" Michiru asked after the princess calmed down.

"Oh, didn't Haruka tell you? Mina is the daughter of a maid. She is my age and I grew up with her. She was my play companion. We did everything together, learn, play computer games and look after boys. Then she signed in at another school, but we visited each other during vacation".

"And she is close to you and Haruka?"

"Yes, she is. Our closest friend".

"I see…".

"Ma'am we are checking the west wing of Arometra as you demanded" Bill approached.

"Great, I am coming as well. See you later, Serena".

Michiru went with Bill on the platform. She worked there the whole morning, making sure that that wing wasn't about to explode. Never ever.

She came down for lunch and went to the kitchen. Haruka watched her, walking after her. She found Lita outside taking a break.

"So, Lita, have you considered?"

"Remaining here?" she asked.

"Yes" Michiru smiled, not sensing Haruka behind her.

"Not yet…"

"Consider what?" Haruka asked.

"Me getting a job at your castle" Lita said.

"No, I am sorry that is not possible".

"Why…?" Michiru asked.

"Lita has to get on Arometra, we can't find a chef so fast".

"Our planet is filled with chefs".

"But none to also know how to feed an army. I am sorry, Lita has to go".

Lita nodded.

"Haruka…excuse us". Michiru pulled Haruka back at their tent. "Haruka, I am trying to hold her from embarking on that ship. I made sure it would be safe, but heaven knows what can happen".

"The ship won't kill her, Michiru".

"How can you say that? It did once it can again".

Haruka sighted.

"You made sure it won't. You can't control the situation more".

"I could, if she never left".

"Michiru, no! I am sorry, it's for the best".

"Does it…bother you?" she asked.

The blonde looked down at her, realizing that it never passed Michiru's mind that she might be in love with her. And it never had: Michiru hadn't once thought of the possibility of Haruka loving her. Maybe because not even Haruka had truly realized it.

"That's my final word. I am sorry" Haruka said softly and left the tent. Michiru looked confused after her. She sat down on a chair until she heard her name being called.

"Princess, the pilots are here" a soldier announced her.

"Good" Michiru said.

She walked to the ship. She was pleased to Rei between the recruits. She felt glad to see the woman, even if she could not show it to her.

"Welcome" she said. "I am Michiru Kaioh, we will spend some time together until Arometra ascends".

From the small crowed, two purple eyes looked at her. Michiru felt a shiver going down her spine, noticing the young woman. She realized immediately who she was.

"Well, you should settle in first" she said looking at the papers in her hand. "Rei Hino?" she played along.

"Yes" Rei took a step forward.

"You will share a tent with…" she looked at her papers again. "Hotaru Tomoe".

The girl with the purple eyes took a step forward.

"Tent number 106 on the left".

The women took their bags. Michiru resumed calling the other names and placing the pilots in the tents. She let them settle in and then took each one of them on a flight in a Double Pilot ship. She sat on the back as the Second Pilot. Hotaru's turn came up. The two ascended to the skies. Michiru watched the woman carefully. She analyzed all her moves, made her take decisions. She tried confusing the woman, making her nervous, but she didn't succeeded. Hotaru kept calm at all times.

"Oceania always had the best pilots" Hotaru said. "And even if you are playing me, I can tell you can fly perfectly. If you ask my opinion it looks to me that you have once been a commander yourself".

"Maybe in another life" Michiru replied.

"Have you?"

"In another life? Do you believe in such things?"

"Alternative pasts and futures, yes, I do".

Michiru remained silent.

"Approach the comet on your right".

"We could blow up".

"Then make sure we won't.

Hotaru had been the only one she had instructed with such a mission.

"Commander, if we burn up, Oceania dies" Hotaru said calmly.

"Then make sure I won't!" she insisted.

"As you wish" she said pulling on the lever. They approached the comet, Hotaru executing the moves perfectly. She landed and then got off again.

"Very good".

"Thank you, commander" Hotaru said.

"I am not a commander, just in search for one, don't call me that".

"I will as long as you don't tell me if you once were one".

"Let's say I was for the sheer pleasure of it".

"That answer is good enough for her".

"Return to Caelum, it's getting late".

They landed safely as the sun was indeed setting. Hotaru bowed her head and left.

"So?" Haruka approached the woman.

"I will want to supervise them a little more, but she is the best candidate for the job".

"Don't ever do that again, Michiru" Haruka looked cold in her eyes. "Don't EVER put your life in danger again".

"I won't explode Oceania, don't worry. I was absolutely sure she could approach the comet without us burning" she grinned amused.

"I couldn't care less of that damn planet" Haruka said. She placed her palms in Michiru's neck, bent and kissed her lips shortly. "Ever, Michiru" she said as she pulled away.

It was the second time Haruka left Michiru speechless that day.

Michiru's back felt stiff from all the flying so she went to take a shower to calm her muscles. She opted to drop her uniform as it was too hot that night for it and put on a light, summer dress. It was long, but cool. The sky was starless and the nature silent.

"Will rain for sure" Amy said as Michiru sat down.

"The tents will hold up and Arometra will be covered if it rains. She is not made to truly hold up to rain, it doesn't rain in space" Michiru said.

"It's a ship after all, how can a little rain harm her?" Setsuna asked.

"Oh, you don't know what rain means here" Serena said. "So, do you need translators on the ship?"

"Yes, we have a few, but not enough. No one is truly happy to learn the language of Terion as it's extremely complicated and rebels don't speak the international language of the Galaxy" Setsuna said. "Amy speaks a little, but not enough".

"I like Terion's language. From all the languages, I prefer that, it is very melodic".

Michiru coughed looking long at Serena, trying to make her understand that that was not the right moment to express her plans.

"I would like to work on Arometra" Serena said, ignoring Michiru.

Haruka choked on her food, dropping the spoon. Michiru, who was next to her, lightly hit the blonde's back.

"I think I haven't heard right" Haruka said between her chokes.

"Yes, you heard right, I want to board on Arometra".

"What nonsense of you is this again? Where did you get that idea?"

"Haruka…" Michiru tried calming the blonde.

"It's no nonsense" Serena pouted. "And Michiru agrees with me".

"What?" Haruka looked at Michiru, frowning.

"Not now, Serena…for the future maybe".

"That was not what you said this morning" her eyes filled with tears.

"Serena…" Michiru sighted. "Calm down and we will talk about this".

"No, I won't calm" she stood up and left the table like a storm, passing Darien.

"Serena?" he called after her. "What are you crying about?"

"Nothing" her eyes almost exploded from tears. She ran away and Darien looked amused, but with a warm feeling after her.

"For crying out loud!" Haruka jumped on her feet. "Serena!"

"Haruka…I wanted to talk to you" Darien stopped the woman.

"What is it?" she tried calming, still looking after the running Serena.

"I know this may come sudden, but I would like you to consider me as a pair for your younger sister. I…have deep feelings for her".

"What? Has the world gone mad completely?" Haruka didn't understand anything anymore. "You want to become a prince suddenly?"

"No, no, that's not what this is about it".

Thunder yelled.

"Gather the plates, secure the tables, cover Arometra" Michiru stood up, addressing the military and engineers. "This is going to be nasty storm".

"Serena!" Haruka called after her again, seeing her climb up a hill. She ran after her.

"Haruka!" Michiru called running after her as well.

Amy and Setsuna started laughing rich, Darien looked after them, scratching his head.

"Ah, ah, storm!" Mina appeared. "Get inside now" she said grabbing the plates from the table.

"I was still…eating" Setsuna said.

"Not anymore" Amy laughed again.

Haruka caught up with Serena. She grabbed the woman and picked her up, placing Serena on her shoulder.

"You're so spoiled sometimes. Can't you see what storm is approaching us?"

"Let me go!" Serena yelled embarrassed.

Haruka went down the hill, meeting up with Michiru. They hurried back as the first drops started falling, making it into the kitchen just in time. Hail, as big as a fist, started falling down in showers. Haruka set the kicking Serena on a bench, growled and stepped away from the sobbing woman.

"Prepare her some calming tea, please" Michiru said to Lita.

Hotaru was there as well. She looked up as she heard the two women talk. She followed them with her eyes, until Michiru walked to Haruka who was looking outside at the rain and hail fall.

"Haruka" Michiru said placing her palm around the woman's back.

"You agreed with her silliness?"

"Not like this…I agreed for her to study more and maybe work in the future on Arometra".

"Why would she want that?"

"It would do her good, to leave Ilium and see the world. She has a warm heart and it will always keep her safe".

"Why on Arometra?"

"Haruka…" she smiled and pulled the woman's head towards her. "She is in love".

"With whom?" the blonde frowned.

"Doesn't it ring a bell?"

Haruka blinked a few times.

"Darien?"

"Looks like it's shared love. I am not saying to let her go now. But give her the option for the future to come. If she will really want it, she will study hard to learn the language of Terion inside out".

Haruka arched looking suspiciously at Michiru.

"You really think she will make the effort and study more?"

"I don't know, but if she does, she should use her knowledge for a good purpose. Talk to her, Haruka. Give her an option".

"You're right" Haruka kissed Michiru's palm and walked to sit in front of Serena.

Hotaru had just waited to that moment. She stood up and approached Michiru who was staring outside with a satisfied smile on her face. She crossed her arms as she reached Michiru and also looked outside.

"I have never seen someone like you. You experienced life and death" Hotaru said.

"What do you mean?"

"You experienced the process of life blooming again, but you also encountered death" Hotaru explained.

"I probably did" Michiru whispered.

"But it's between you" she looked at Lita cleaning a pot.

Michiru turned towards Lita.

"Between Lita and me? What is between us?"

"Death. It will always be. It stands between the two of you" Hotaru said walking away.

Michiru frowned, not being able to understand what the woman meant. She looked at Lita handing a small cupcake to Bill. Michiru hadn't noticed him in the kitchen. Lita felt she was watched and looked at Michiru. She winked and smiled.

The sound of metal crashing interrupted the calm atmosphere. From where she was standing, she saw a part of Arometra breaking and falling loose from the ship.

"No!" Michiru called out and was about to run out, but Haruka grabbed the woman by her waist, not letting her take another step. "Haruka let me go".

"No, you don't. The engineers are heading for it. You are staying here. You are not going out in this hail, to an insecure ship.

"Haruka!" she tossed in the blonde's arms.

"You can toss as much as you like, I am not letting go of you" the blonde grinned. She grabbed a metal platter, placed it above their heads and pushed Michiru out of there, towards their tent, that was very close. She let go of the woman, stopping in front of the doorway.

"I know that ship best and I can avoid more damage on it! Let me go" Michiru asked.

"Michiru… Arometra is in good hands. And you will take care of the damages tomorrow".

"Stop protecting me so much!" she said annoyed, approaching Haruka, trying to pass her.

"For a military, you're pretty weak" Haruka teased her, amused.

"Hey! You people of Caelum just have stronger bodies; that's all!"

"Is it?" Haruka laughed.

Michiru placed her palms on Haruka's arms, pushing her away. She was strong, but Haruka was much stronger. Somehow, Michiru managed turning Haruka towards the bed. The blonde almost feared she would try to run away, but instead of that Michiru threw Haruka on the bed. She climbed over the woman.

"Now what, you powerful ruler" she said pleased. But she didn't wait for an answer. She kissed Haruka avidly, taking the blonde by her surprise. Her hands went directly to Haruka's belt opening it and, when she was finished with it, she unbuttoned the blonde's shirt. Her moves were greedy, but Haruka didn't take long time to come to herself. She slipped Michiru's dress over her head and pulled the woman over her body. Michiru's hands ran over Haruka's skin as her lips pleased the blonde's neck. It felt to Haruka like Michiru was drawing paintings with her fingers on her bare skin and the ruler felt her eyes blur. Her breathe became stronger as Michiru kissed her again, like trying to absorb every drop of her. She felt Michiru's hips clutch over hers, the woman's moves softly teasing her. She embraced Michiru and bit her lower lip because of the overwhelming desire that covered her body. And, as at the beginning it seemed Michiru was in a hurry, she was slowing down now. She had closed her eyes, enjoying Haruka only with her other senses. She bent to the blonde's ear and whispered her name as pleasure drowned her body. It was the sweetest sound Haruka had heard in her life. Arometra and the rain were long forgotten.

First of all thank you for all the amazing reviews I received, most of you are guests and I can't reply separately to you. But I must say you made my day!

Second of all not much seems to be happening in this chapter, but we need to have patience a ship doesn't just take off in a second. Other than that, I hope you enjoy the chapter. And don't forget: Keep Reading (anything you can)!


	7. A twist

"Morning sunshine" Haruka smiled down on Michiru who had just woken up in the woman's arms.

"Morning" Michiru stretched her arms with a pleased smile on her lips.

"You took me by surprise last night…"

"It just came over me; I hope it didn't bother you".

"Bother me?" Haruka laughed. "How could that have bothered me?"

She rolled over Michiru.

"I would like to know your reasons, though".

"I am attracted to you and…I like spending my nights with you.

"I would like to know about your feelings".

"They are very mixed, my head is blurred. I am always keeping my guard up and now with Rei here it's even harder. I have so many memories with all of them, Rei, Darien, Amy, Lita, Setsuna. And I feel much closer to them than they do to me. In this past, we haven't grown up together. In this past Lita never fell in love with me. In this past Rei has never been my Second Pilot, my right hand. And I always have to be double careful of what I say".

"It's not even a past, Michiru. It is your present now" Haruka said, lifting her upper body. She remained sitting on the bed.

"You and Serena are the only one I can be myself around and can lower my guard, can relax. You are like my family, Haruka".

The blonde looked at her surprised.

"Just please, don't compare me to a sister" she said.

"I wouldn't sleep with my sister, Haruka" Michiru laughed. She stood up. "I have to check the ship".

She found it in a better condition than expected. A wing had been hit by hail, making it break open as it had been sealed only the night before. The engineers handled the situation without her, so Michiru resumed picking up a commander for the fleet. She walked to Hotaru.

"How much do you know about time traveling?" she asked the woman.

"It's not knowledge, commander" the woman smirked. "It's something I see in people. As I see clearly that you have been once the commander of Aroemtra. And as Arometra is only built now, I must conclude it has been in another time".

"You can see more in people than the regular eye".

"Yes and for that I am considered insane. Just that my flying skills are more important than my insane state of mind. Still, you look at me as you believe me".

"What else do you see in me?"

"Your connection to everyone here. There are people you never met. Others have just met you, but you met them long ago. To some you had a personal relation. That includes Rei".

Michiru nodded.

"Hotaru, you are a loner, am I right?"

"As I said… not many people approach an insane person. And that is fine with me; I don't need narrow minded people around me".

"I am considering you as commander of 'The United Flying Forces". But in order to be one, you can't rely only on yourself. Also you relation to the Ambassadors must be perfect. Hotaru, you need a right hand".

"Good luck finding one. I will be happy just to board the Arometra as a regular pilot".

"Walk with me a little, please".

They went up a hill, to a gathering of stones next to a tree. It was a praying spot for people on Ilium, without having the image of any god or superior existence present. Only a small fountain sprinkled through the rocks. Michiru knew she would find Rei there.

"Rei. The most cerebral person I have ever met, a perfect soldier. As well, as a big believer of a higher force. A priestess from Mars, in the Milky Way galaxy. Most have no idea that she is a priestess, besides a pilot. Can you see that in her?"

"No, I don't believe in gods".

"And the most insane person I have ever met" Michiru smiled.

Rei way praying.

"I want Rey to become your Second Pilot. Second Commander, your right hand".

"She?" Hotaru looked surprised at Michiru.

"Yes. Great minds don't have to think alike, they just have to act for the same purpose. What is your purpose on this fleet, Hotaru?"

"Peace. To bring peace to this Galaxy again. To see Oceania released from governor Ovid and the other tyrants".

"Rei" Michiru called.

The woman jumped up, realizing she was caught praying.

"I was just…meditating" she excused herself.

"You are a very bad liar" Hotaru smiled.

"Rei, what is your purpose on Arometra?"

"Peace. For this galaxy".

Michiru nodded satisfied.

"Hotaru here doesn't believe in gods".

"Hmpf!" Rei pouted.

"You two will be good friends".

Hotaru and Rei looked suspiciously at Michiru.

"You will always do anything needed for your commander, right Rei? You will always have his or hers back, no matter how much you have to put your feelings away. You'll always talk her out of nonsense, and support her wise decisions".

"Princess, I have no idea what you are talking about".

"It doesn't make sense. She was absorbed by you when she met you. She can't stand me" Hotaru said.

"That's not true. I can't stand what's happening on Oceania. It doesn't have anything to do with you".

"I am from Oceania. So is Michiru".

"I know that! But you are both here to change that situation. And I respect that" Rei said.

"Rei, you will be named Second Commander, Second Pilot of the Commander".

"I will serve the fleet and it will be a great honor to serve the commander" she bowed.

"Why don't the two of you talk a little?" Michiru said. She walked away.

"Hotaru Tomoe?" Darien asked surprised.

"But she is so young…barely turned 18" Amy said. "Are you sure of it?"

"Yes, she has the best flying skill. She can take decisions, she is calm and cold minded. Also, she will have a right hand to keep her in balance" Michiru explained.

"How sure are you about this?"

"Pretty sure. You will have to trust me on this".

"I agree. Setsuna said. Hotaru is much more than the eye can see".

"We shall name her tonight".

Michiru walked to the kitchen, already knowing when Lita would take her breaks.

"Oh, I am glad to see you" the woman said.

Michiru sat on some boxes.

"Can I bring you anything?"

"No, I am fine, thanks".

"Listen…Michiru. I made up my mind. I am going to board on Arometra. The ruler has made it clearly…I have to go".

"Haruka was…she didn't mean it. You are welcome here".

"I might be…but I wish to board".

"Lita, don't give me your final answer yet, please".

"But…"

"Think about it a little more. I will make sure Haruka wants you here" she stood up. "Just think about it".

Michiru had returned to her tent and Haruka entered after her. Her face was angered.

"You know what I wish for?" she asked Michiru.

"What?"

"I wish I could make you pregnant".

"What?" the woman blinked, not understanding. "You're either making a strange joke, or you have gone mad".

"Yes, I really wish that. So you couldn't leave me".

"Why would I leave you, Haruka?" Michiru frowned slightly.

"Why? To live your love".

"Haruka, I will never leave you. My place is here on Caelum with you and I am not going anywhere".

"Really? But you are still insisting for Lita to stay. What will you do? Ask her to stay in your shadow, to be your hidden lover? What will you do? Have her work in the kitchen and sneak at night in your room? What future can you offer her, Michiru?"

Michiru looked long at Haruka and felt the need to sit.

"I have been so blind. You are right…" she whispered.

"You can't have as both, Michiru".

"But I still can't let her board on Arometra" she stood up.

"Michiru…you can't control everything!" Haruka tried stopping the woman from leaving.

"Yes, I can" she passed the blonde.

Michiru stopped in front of the tent, realizing that Haruka might have meant something else with her speech. 'Can't have us both…'. She looked up seeing Lita chatting with Bill again. They were very close to each other and he was playing with her hair. And it hit Michiru how happy Lita seemed to be. She was looking at Bill in a way she had never looked at Michiru. But instead of feeling sad about it, Michiru smiled. Because it was the same way Haruka was looking at her.

"I am so stupid" she said to herself. She went to find the Ambassadors.

"Look I…think I will keep Bill here. He is a marvelous engineer and I want to make sure parts that get shifted on Arometra will be in a perfect shape" she said to the as she found them.

Haruka was sitting at the end of the table. She growled.

"No" Setsuna said. "No!"

"Why?" Michiru asked surprised.

"Walk with me" she asked of the woman, taking her arm.

They went up a hill, looking at the splendid Arometra.

"I know what you are trying to do. You are trying to hold Lita from board on this ship" Setsuna stopped, crossing her arms and looking down at Michiru.

"Yes, I am. You see…Lita died there. On Arometra" she said as her eyes moved on the ship.

"And you love Lita".

"I do…in a way I didn't before. She will always remain in my heart. But I am not trying to hold her here for me. For her life".

"And Bill as well. Michiru…if Lita is around you, she will die again".

Michiru looked back at Setsuna and frowned. She shook her head not really understanding.

"Lita never died because she boarded of Arometra. Lita died because of you".

"How can you say that?"

Haruka approached.

"She died for you to become who you are. It was meant like that. Keeping Lita here will only make that happen again. You have to let her go: chances that she dies there are much lower than if she stays here. She needs to make a life of herself that doesn't involve you".

Michiru covered her mouth with her palm. She saw Haruka. The blonde stuck her hands in her pockets and stared at Arometra.

"This is why I didn't agree with her remaining here" the blonde said.

"You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" Michiru asked, her voice rasing.

"I couldn't…I truly couldn't tell you, that your lover died because if you. I couldn't break your heart like this".

"So…watching her die again wouldn't have broken me into pieces?"

"I tried keeping her away without telling you" Haruka approached Michiru.

"Heaven, what a fool I have been" she rubbed her forehead.

"Michiru, if you would just open your eyes and see what…" Haruka was interrupted by a big blast. They all looked up. Near Oceania, bombs were exploding. The planet was attacked, war seemed to break loose.

"What in…" Michiru called out. They all ran back the hill.

"Rebels are attacking Oceania!" Darien met them. "It looks bad, it's…"

Michiru begged through her eyes as she looked at Haruka.

"Go, save your planet. I'll send the military after you".

"Michiru!" Hotaru ran to her. "Please…" her eyes were desperate.

"Hotaru, follow me in a single ship. Rei, I want you in a Double now. You will fly as my second pilot".

"Yes, ma'am" Rei nodded.

They ran to the Single and Double Flying ships.

"Haruka…" Serena approached her. "Are you going as well?"

"Yes, I have to. I can't let Michiru down, now".

"Be careful, please".

"I will…" she looked at Darien. "Take care of her if something happens to us, will you?"

He nodded.

Michiru flew away with Rei, followed by Hotaru. Meanwhile, Haruka gathered the rest of the military.

"Short question: why me?" Rei asked Michiru as the two fasten their seatbelts and programmed the computer. .

"Because…I can't answer that question, but I need you right now on my side".

"Understood!" Rei said.

They reached Oceania and the attacking ships.

"We should hide your identity" Rei said. "Let me talk to them".

"Right".

"This is Rei Hino, Second Commander of "The Unites Flying Forces". State your reason of attacking Oceania".

"The Unites Flying Forces"? So the Peace Ship? If that is so, call that princess of Caelum into action" the unidentified voice of the enemy replied.

"What is your reason for attacking Oceania?"

"To free our brothers and sisters. It's been under tyranny much too long. Will you join us in our Peace Arcade?"

"Such actions should be discussed first with the Ambassadors".

"Our wish is for Peace. And "The United Flying Forces" are just forming. Who to speak with?"

"Speak to me and state your mind" Michiru stepped in.

"Princess!" Rei called out loud.

Michiru's finger was on the ejection button of Rei's chair.

"No, Michiru, no. I am going through this with you" Rei asked trying to fly the ship away.

"We have no desire in killing you, if this is what you thought. But…have you ever considered what will happen when you will die as an elder?"

She hadn't. It froze her heart.

"Milady, we need to make you a right princess again and make sure Oceania won't end with your death. Please join us, let's release Oceania" the voice continued saying. "We want you back as our leader. Oceania wants you back!"

Michiru thought for a while, it felt to her like ages passed.

"Michiru" she heard Hatuka's voice. "Listen to them".

"Thank you, Haruka".

"Always, love".

"Let's do this! Let's free Oceania!" she heard Hotaru's voice.

They joined the rebels and fought Oceania's military until not much was left of the tyrants ships. Rei and Michiru landed at some point on the platform of Oceania. Michiru opened the hood of her spaceship and jumped up.

"Take care of the other ships when they land. Make sure Haruka…"

Hotaru also landed.

"We are going back there" she rushed to The Double Pilot Spaceship".

"Take you place as First" Rei said to the woman.

Michiru nodded satisfied. She ran on the empty platform. Every single soldier she met, walked away from her. No one had the guts to shoot at the princess of Oceania. She entered the command building.

"Governor Ovid!" she called out finding the man on deck.

"What in…who let you in here?"

"I let myself in, this is after all my planet. I breathe Oceania and Oceania breathes me. And I am here to release it from your tyranny".

"You joined with the rebels?"

"Just right now" she smiled.

The man took his pistol out pointing it at her.

"If I am going down, Oceania is going down".

"Oceania is much stronger than that. You never took the time to look into it".

Michiru closed her eyes. A golden aura formed around her. Ovid shut his gun, once, twice, but it didn't hit Michiru. She raised her hands, a burst of flaming light took over the whole room. Screams filled the chamber and Michiru dropped down, losing her conscience. Everything went black.

"Michiru?" she heard a faraway voice.

Michiru opened her eyes. She saw Haruka's face. She was in a bed in an unknown room.

"Welcome back" Haruka smiled.

"Did I…"

"You finished Ovid and his right hands. You have lost your conscience in the process. Your body was weakened that's all".

"Is it over?"

"Yes, it is. Oceania was freed. But…they need a new ruler now" Haruka smiled bitter. "And…it's you they need".

"I can't stay here, Haruka I need to return on Caelum".

"You will be missed on Caelum. But you are needed on Oceania" Haruka pulled away and walked to the window. "Arometra is ascending today. I have named Hotaru Commander. Rei Second Commander".

"Did I sleep so long?"

"Two days" Haruka turned to her. "I need to go back to Caelum".

"Haruka…I am princess of Caelum not Oceania".

"You are princess of both planets and it will always be like that" she turned to Michiru.

Michiru placed her feet in the floor.

"I have…I have hurt you, Haruka".

"Why do you say that?"

"I have been selfish, Haruka. Don't say I haven't. I should have taken more care of you. You've been nothing, but good to me".

"And you? You agreed to save my planet without second thoughts. You gave up everything you have been, your whole life and dedicated it to Caelum".

"I didn't dedicate myself to you as I should have. And I was so blind, chasing chimeras".

A knock came from the door. Mina entered to Michiru's big surprise.

"Princess, she took a bow".

"You here?"

"Mina was…and believe me I had no idea, conducting the rebel attack on Oceania".

"I needed to make sure you were real. And the minute I saw you, I understood you were the long lost princess of Oceania. It gave me hope that this planet could live in peace again" Mina explained.

"But I thought…"

"That I am from Caelum? No…my family escaped to Caelum years ago. I am Oceania as you are".

"And you didn't know any of this?" Michiru asked Haruka.

"No, Mina always had a way of fooling me" she smiled at the rebel woman. "I have to return on Caelum now".

She approached Michiru embracing her. But as she tried leaving, Michiru didn't let her. She rose on her toes and kissed the woman's lips.

"Haruka…by this planet I swear I never lied to you and will always keep my promises".

"Michiru, you've been a blessing for me. Take care of yourself, we shall see each other soon enough".

She left with a pain in her chest. She couldn't look back, not at the woman she loved.

"We have a lot to do" Mina approached Michiru.

"We certainly have" Michiru sighted, looking after the woman she loved.

So, yes, now you all know what Mina was planning. Thanks again for the nice reviews! Keep reading.


	8. On Oceania

Michiru and Mina moved into an official building of Oceania as the castle had been long time destroyed and burned down. It was in the center of a town, up on a cliff, stretching over the sea. The building was guarded by the rebel fleet who had taken over the domination of the city. Michiru met Mina and other commanders of that fleet in order to discuss. There were three of them.

"First of all I would like to know who the leader is" she asked.

"This rebel organization doesn't have a leader as we have always searched for her. The leader is you. We have entitled ourselves 'The vow of the crown' and have searched for you since forever. Of course until we found you, Mina was the one to conduct all our missions. We have been sure you would step in once you would notice Oceania was attacked" one of them explained.

"I see" Michiru nodded.

"You've ended Governor Ovid and we imprisoned all other remaining generals, commanders. We have the support of the people; they all want you back as their ruler".

Michiru stood up and walked to the window.

"I wonder if having a monarchy again, would be as good as you think".

"How come, princess?"

"Well, people should be able to elect their own ruler. I truly think democracy would fit Oceania much better".

"Elect? You lived on Caelum until now…they don't elect their ruler there".

"No, they don't. But royalty of Caelum is different…they are born under the soul of Caelum, they have power to rule the planet. The ruler herself can bend metal and I am sure her power stretch widely . Moreover these powers are given by the planet itself".

"But, princess…you killed the governor by using…a power of a sort".

"This is because I have Oceania in me. The heart of Oceania. I have been capable of using its power as the heart was sealed in me. Now…as Mina asked me…what will happen when I die as an elder? Supposing I live until then".

"We…"

None had an answer.

"Oceania will end with me? This shouldn't happen and for that I have to find a way of giving back Oceania's heart. Does anyone have an idea how I do that?"

Silence took over the room.

"Very well, we will figure it out in time. Until then we have to raise the life quality of this planet, bring peace back and make Oceania the powerful soul it once was" Michiru said.

"Oceania is producing now as much as it did in the past. Just that under Ovid, the products were used for the military force. The rest of it was kept as a fortune of the governor".

"We will start paying people again for what they produce, exchanging our resources for food and rebuild the fishing industry. We have to make sure we won't starve before anything else".

Days passed one by one as all Oceania was fighting to rebuild what had been destroyed. Michiru was keeping everything under observation and was also impressed by Mina's eager eye and brain. The woman was hard working, a people lover possessing a strong, clear mind. She knew Oceania much better than Michiru had ever known it. She helped out Michiru on many decisions and occasions which made Michiru reconsider her position.

Those weeks spent there, without seeing Haruka at all, made Michiru realize that she had gotten to know Caelum much more than she will ever understand Oceania. And, as much as she loved her mother planet, she felt connected to Caelum. She missed Caelum.

Even if Oceania had the best pilots and perfect training grounds, Caelum was much more skilled in constructing flying objects. In her alternative future, where Caelum had been destroyed, the whole galaxy had suffered a loss in technology and had experienced a stop in technological evolution. And, not only being a pilot, Michiru was an engineer, her skills only improving what she had to offer for the construction of piloting machines.

"Michiru?" Mina approached her.

The woman was looking outside the window absent minded. From that side of the room, she could see Caelum. Michiru turned to Mina.

Now Mina on the other hand knew Oceania inside out. Mina was skilled in communicating with people and made herself very easy understood and loved. She had a certain warmth that people of Oceania desperately needed.

"You look…gloomy" Mina continued.

"No…I am actually happy. We have achieved a lot for Oceania and for its people. But not because of me".

"What do you mean not because of you? Your strategic skills have turned the faith for this planet around".

"Strategic skills may be good for the population, but you always need someone to apply them. And that's where you came in: it was you who managed making Oceania the planet it once was. Unfortunately my place isn't here; it never was to begin with. I lived few years on this planet and it were my childhood years, I can hardly recall anything. I grew up thinking I will never return".

"About that…where have you disappeared? 'The vow of the Crown' has been searching for you for years, but they never got even the slightest clue where you could be. And then you appear as Haruka's pair…"

"It's hard to explain" the woman looked outside again. "Let's say I lived in a parallel world. Until they day Harula brought me back I didn't exist in this world".

"I don't understand…"

"It doesn't matter, the past is past. What we have to concentrate on, is the future. I will give up my throne".

"Have you gone insane?" Mina laughed and sat down.

"Yes, I will. I will give it up for you. We will have an election and the people will choose you".

"Very funny, but I won't agree" Mina said, nit taking Michiru very serious.

"Yes, you will. The election will be between you and me. Let the people say who they want as ruler".

"They will choose their princess".

"They will choose their heart" she smiled at Mina.

Mina remained silent staring at Michiru long.

"Councils, the princess has gone mad!" Mina screamed so loud the whole room shattered. The other men rushed inside fearing Michiru's life.

But Michiru just remained amused by the window.

"What happened?" one of the asked.

"Sit, please" Michiru asked.

They did as told and she turned to them, remaining standing.

"I never believed I would see Oceania again as it is today. I never believed the planet could be freed from its tyrants. I never believed life could blossom again here as it did the last weeks. We all did a good job. But, for Oceania to evolve I decided to change from Monarchy to Democracy. This is a change you can't deny as it is still my right to do so. As princess of Oceania I have this right".

"Princess this is…" one man said, but he stopped.

"To trust again in their rulers, people need to choose them. They wanted me back as a ruler because I was the lesser bad option. They don't know how I am. I can be a worse tyrant than Ovid to begin with. I want to organize an election. And the chosen one, who will be named governor".

"Election? With whom?"

"Mina and I. Let the people chose".

"You are running against Mina?"

"No, I am as sure as can be that they will choose Mina. Trust me on this".

None could find reasons to contradict her.

"And if they don't? Will you remain as ruler?"

"I promise I will. But yoi will see I am right".

So it was decided that Oceania will have an election.

That evening Mina went to visit Michiru in her room. The woman was talking with Rei via the communicator of Arometra. For a reason unknown to her, Rei felt very close to Michiru. And Hotaru had always insisted it was normal, but Rei shouldn't ask her why. Somehow the dark haired had gotten used to Hotaru's strange way and wasn't questioning the woman's ideas anymore.

"May I talk to you?" Mina asked.

"Sure. Rei I have to go. Talk to you later".

Michiru turned off the communicator and Mina sat on a couch.

"Are you doing this because of Haruka?" the blonde asked.

"Giving up my throne?"

"Yes. Are you in love with Haruka?"

"Mina…I was so blinded that I didn't even think about that possibility. And now…I find she is such a big part of me. That she is present in me no matter what I do. It took me such a long time to realize I fell in love with Haruka that very night of our unification. But I was so absorbed with my…with thinking I was in love with someone dear I had lost long ago and thought I would never find again, that I just…couldn't see it".

"Michiru…Haruka is not the woman to fall in love with" Mina looked at her. "As easy as she is to fall in love with, Haruka… Haruka is a flirt. She is attracted to every beautiful woman she meets and isn't stable in her emotion at all. In fact I don't think she has that kind of emotions: she is concentrated only on her work and the good of the planet. I've seen how she looks at you and you definitely are very dear to her…but I am not sure she loves you as you do love her. I don't think she would ever give up her throne for you".

"I would never ask it of her. In fact I don't even ask of her to love me. I have…I have tormented her enough with my stupid feelings for someone else to ever be able to ask her to love me. I am glad she didn't pull away from me. No, Haruka's presence is enough for me. But, yes, I intend going back on Caelum, even if only to work at the Flying Ships Factory there. That's where my place is".

"Your land needs you".

"My land needs YOU! And it's not like I am leaving it for good. I will come back and will always be present for anything you or Oceania need. I will remain a council for Oceania".

Mina sighted.

"Never in my life did I think, I will end up ruling a planet".

"You did so since the minute Ovid died and we started rebuilding Oceania. You just didn't realize it".

"Do you always have to be right?" Mina said half annoyed, half amused.

"Only when I am right" Michiru winked.

The two smiled looking long at each other.

"Mina…how close are you to Haruka?"

"We have been friends as I said, close friends and…at some point lovers" Mina said sincere. "I won't lie to you, we have a past".

"She seems to feel very good when you are around her".

"My love story with Haruka ended long ago, Michiru. We remained friends as that was much stronger than that nonsense between us".

"Have you suffered?"

"I didn't let myself; I still think what I said to you about Haruka".

Michiru nodded.

"How are we going to get Oceania's heart out of you?" Mina asked. "I mean it's something above our power of understanding…as time or death is and…"

"Mina, you are a genius!" Michiru stood up.

"I am?"

"I know just the persons to help us. We will board on Arometra after the election and ask the Ambassadors for help".

"I guess it's a good place to start" Mina shrugged.

"What? Oceania will have an election?" Haruka jumped up.

"Yes, a few days from now" Amy said through the display of the comunicator. "We want to ask you to rush there to see what happened and, if needed, call us as well. Right now we are at the other end of the galaxy so I am asking you for this favor".

"Yes, I will leave immediately".

"I am a little surprised you haven't been to Oceania since the fight".

"I had my reasons, Amy. I will report back to you later".

She had her bag packed and boarded a Single Flying Spaceship.

"Single Flying, approaching from Caelum" the voice of the computer announced in the Official Room of Oceania.

"Where is Michiru?" Mina asked.

"Visiting the hospital" a man replied.

"Go and great our guest I have a feeling who is coming".

Haruka was greeted by two officials and brought back to the main building of the town. She met Mina at once.

"What's going on? Why are you having an election on Oceania?" the blonde ruler asked.

"It was Michiru's wish. She will dissolve the monarchy and install democracy" Mina replied.

"And who is running up?"

"Her and me".

"You? Mina…"

"It was Michiru's request. She wants to remain as council for Oceania, but she won't leave here anymore. And she truly believes people of Oceania need to choose their ruler".

"Leave Oceania? For? Arometra?"

"No…" Mina said confused. "Why would she leave…for Arometra? She wants to return on Caelum".

"She wants to…" Haruka asked surprised.

"But she and I will board the Arometra a few days from now and I suggest you do the same. We want to find a way to get Oceania's Heart out of her".

"Why so?"

"To have Oceania live even after Michiru dies? And I mean, I hope by that, dies as an elder in her bed at home on Caelum".

"Right…how stupid of me to have never thought about it".

"Well, you can are always selfish and think only of Caelum" Mina joked.

"Thank you for you trust Mina" the blonde smiled amused.

"Always a pleasure my dear Haruka. Now give me a hug".

The two embraced.

"I should have made you my pair, if only I wouldn't have to unite out of political reasons. Maybe I wouldn't have been this lonely".

"I never heard you speaking so sentimental" Mina laughed.

"Ahm…council" a man who had been completely ignored until then said from a corner of the room. "We have the princess on display".

"Since when?" Mina asked, turning around scared.

"A while now" Michiru said with a polite smile. "Haruka, welcome to Oceania. I called to ask you, Mina, to come down here, people are asking about the election. I need you to make an official statement with me".

"R…Right away" the woman said, red as a tomato.

Michiru bowed her head and turned off the monitor. She sighted and crooked her face and covered her face as she felt her eyes water.

"I have hurt you so much, Haruka" Michiru whispered to herself.

Moments later Mina arrived in front of the hospital, together with Haruka and the other council men. She and Michiru stepped on a podium that had been placed there minutes before.

"People of Oceania, our times of war are over, our times of hunger and poverty are finished. But it's time for us to step into a new era and a Monarchy isn't what I wish to offer you. So I am giving it up and passing to Democracy. In order to start a democracy I wish you to choose your ruler. I wish you to choose by heart, who to have leading this planet into a new era. To be completely sincere of you, I am not that person. But counselor Mina is. I would happily retreat to have her ascend this new era, but that isn't democracy. So, as we don't have anyone else wishing to take up the place of the ruler, we are going to have an election between her and me. But, I can say it right now: Counselor Mina will have my vote".

The crowed was speechless. But, one by one they started clapping enthusiastic.

"Mina…" Michiru stepped away to let Mina say a few words.

"Right…this comes as a surprise for me as well as you well know I have fought my whole life to bring the princess back. And, even if she won't be elected, I will ask her to remain as a member of the Council and always be helping us with wise thoughts. The election will take place two days from now after we get the approval of the Ambassadors of 'The United Flying Forces'. The "Vow of the Crown' won't be dissolved, but will stand up as the army of the people, swearing to always fight for the good of Oceania. Other than that I won't make promises, but I will try to bring our work to an end and start this new era for Oceania. Thank you".

The crowd cheered for Mina.

"May I speak with a moment?" Michiru asked Haruka.

"Of course".

The two went behind the hospital.

"I know you have heard what I said to Mina. I would like to…"

"Haruka" Michiru placed her finger on the woman's lips. "I wish to ask you to have me back on Caelum, by your side or only as an inhabitant of the planet. I belong there. If you do so I promise to be at your side no matter what, as your friend and advisor or as whatever you wish me for. I vow my loyalty to you no matter what the future will bring. If you don't agree with this, let me at least live there and work in one of the factories".

"Michiru" Haruka rubbed her eyes, laughing. "You are my pair no matter what; you have your place on Caelum no matter what. I would be nothing else than thrilled to have you back. We all have missed you there".

Haruka embraced the woman, hiding her face in Michiru's hair.

"I won't ever leave you" Michiru whispered. "I hope there isn't any other planet in this universe whom princess and heart I am".

Haruka laughed softly.

"I understood you will board the Arometra soon to find a way to get the heart out of you".

"Yes, I think Setsuna and Hotaru can help".

"Hotaru?"

"Hotaru understands more of this world than the usual eye. I hope she can".

"I will board with you as well. But I have to return to Caelum".

"You are not staying? At least for the night?"

"I can't…get that election finished and come back to me".

"I will" she smiled.

Haruka kissed the top of Michiru's head.

"Maybe one day I can make you feel as less lonely as you do now" Michiru whispered as she looked after the woman.

As expected, Mina won the election with 78 %.

Sorry for updating 100 years later! The fun begins after this chapter. Thank you for your reviews and for the ones that follow my story. Don't forget: Keep reading!


	9. Michiru's mistake

As expected, Mina won the election with 78 %.

Michiru was named official counselor and boarded soon after on Arometra.

She was accommodated in the same room as she once had used to. It felt strange to see the room being used for guests and looking totally different. And, as it had to be, the next room to hers was Lita's. She walked to the wall, where the door between the rooms used to be and placed her hand on the wall. But she felt she had let go. She had let go of Lita. The woman was part of her past, but not of her present and future. She had been the love of her life, but in a different life. Michiru walked away with a smile on her face. Her heart felt at ease. She sat down looking at the bracelet on her wrist, the one she had received from Haruka as a bound of their unification. She sighted. She realized that, at some point in their relation, the woman might have learned to love her. But now, after Michiru's attention had went all to Lita and after she made Haruka a witness to all her sorrows and torments…she doubted Haruka will ever love her. They had a strong bound, which was crystal clear and an unusual physical attraction. But from that to becoming true lovers…Michiru felt it was a much too big step. Never the less, she had made up her mind. She loved Haruka and will remain with her as long as the blonde wished for it.

Now Mina had also board on Arometra to discuss with the Ambassadors her strategies about ruling Oceania. She was nervous and anxious, never had she thought she would deal with high grades as the one of the Ambassadors. She needed Haruka's advice desperately.

Michiru hadn't even noticed before that Haruka was also on the ship. She stumbled upon the woman's bag, which was unopened. A knock to her room and the door opened.

"Welcome, former commander of Arometra" Hotaru greeted her. "How does it feel to be here?"

"Strange and good at the same time. Will you give me a tour?"

"Of course" Hotaru said.

The two walked around the ship for a long while. They reached the kitchen at some point.

"Princess, so nice to have you here!" Lita said content.

Michiru looked at her, observing the bracelet on her wrist.

"She is engaged to Bill, she will praise to anyone she can" Hotaru laughed.

"I am glad to hear that" Michiru said with an open heart.

The ship shuttered.

"Strangely, I wonder what that was" Hotaru said.

Michiru's eyes fell on the calendar. She froze.

"What day is it today?"

"There you are" Amy appeared in the kitchen. I have been searching all over for you".

"After Oceania's calendar it is the 76 day in the solar calendar of the fifth month. Official calendar…"Hotaru made the math "89 day of the seventh month".

"Heaven, no, what am I doing here" Michiru covered her mouth.

Another bump was felt. Lita was next to some shelves. A metal door broke loose and was about to hit the woman. Michiru pulled Lita away, but the metal door hit her in the back. She fell to her knees.

"Get them out, Hotaru" she said trying to rise. "Now! Get Amy out!"

"I need to get YOU out!" Hotaru rushed to her.

"Hotaru get everyone out of this wing, it may explode. Get the Ambassador out!".

"You heard her, out now!" Hotaru rushed and grabbed Amy. Right now she was much more important than Michiru.

"No! Get Michiru" Amy struggeled. "Get Michiru, are you all insane?!"

The woman stood up, trying to hold on to something. Her back was in pain, she could hardly move. She felt the smell of gas and it made her dizzy. But a hand grabbed her and pulled her out. The hand was strong, supporting Michiru's body. Haruka was almost carrying the woman's body completely.

"You are such a fool, Michiru" Haruka said pulling the woman after her. "All in there are. Have you completely forgotten that you have Oceania's heart in you?"

Right. Michiru had forgotten of it. Completely. Being on Arometra again, made her think she was the one who had to protect the Ambassadors. She felt Haruka sat her on the bed. The woman called for a doctor through the display of the room.

"Her, you are always thinking of her! I am sick of it, Michiru".

"Haruka…" she whispered still dizzy.

"I don't want to hear it, Michiru! I just don't want".

"I love you. I am sorry" she said before becoming unconscious.

Haruka stopped her complaining.

"Sure, just say that and go unconscious on me!" the woman growled. She sat on the bed and stroked Michiru's hair.

"She will be fine" Emily informed her. "Fortunately nothing broke on her back, she will just have some bruises. And the gas didn't affect her. She will wake up soon".

"Thank you" Haruka said.

Emily left as all the Ambassadors, Mina and even Serena entered the room. The ship had suffered a minor explosion and was being fixed. Michiru woke up and was given some tea to drink. She was feeling desperate for forgetting she was connected to Oceania and almost having killed the planet. She had to get that heart of her out and fast.

Haruka crossed her arms.

"Hotaru, you have taken the most badly decision in your life today" Haruka started talking. "Amy, you as well".

"Well, like they even listened to me" Any said annoyed. "I tried screaming to get Michiru out of there".

"And you? How could you be so selfish in the act of being unselfish?" Haruka looked at Michiru.

"I lost my mind in there…" Michiru whispered.

"I have to apologize. I will retreat from the army at once" Hotaru said.

"No, under no circumstances" Michiru called out. "I won't permit it".

"You will be silent!" Haruka demanded. "You have no right to talk!"

"I demanded of Hotaru to get everyone out. She listened to orders I am after all, her superior".

"It doesn't matter" Haruka said. "Hotaru must know when and what decision she takes".

"Haruka…everyone is safe, don't be so harsh on her" Serena said.

"You will be quiet you have no reason to talk" Haruka said to her sister.

"Oh, has it come to this? I might have no grade other than being your younger sister, but I will talk when I want to. I am also a royalty in this solar system so you will listen to me. Hotaru might have been wrong, but releasing her of the military won't solve anything. She is a brilliant pilot and the army on Arometra will be confused without her" Serena said with a clear voice which surprised Haruka.

Darien had to hide a smile.

"Permission to talk" Rei asked.

"Granted" Setsuna said.

"Hotaru made a terrible mistake, but Princess Serena is right. We can't afford to lose her now; our military has just gotten accustomed to her and has become a team. She is a brilliant pilot and commander. If she leaves, I leave with her".

"When did everybody get so sentimental?" Haruka threw her hands in the air.

"'bout the same time you did" Michiru whispered. "I am fine, Oceania is alive. Now, find a way to get this heart out of me, I want to know I can die in peace, whenever that will happen! And don't even dare firing Hotaru, as her superior and member of Oceania, I will take it as an offend if you do so. Now let me rest, please" she said lying down.

They all left the room, besides Haruka. Michiru closed her eyes.

"Why are you always so stubborn? I understand you love Lita, but from that to…".

"I don't love her. I have once…I don't love her anymore. I have loved another Lita and she died. I have mourned enough. What I did today was…natural to me. I sometimes forget I have this heart in me. And, even if I don't love her, I couldn't let her die again. I just couldn't, ok? I am sorry, I am awfully sorry, I would die of how desperate I am, but that would just be stupid as I would end Oceania. Please…I feel bad enough to begin with. Give me some privacy, please" Michiru said calmly.

Haruka sighted and rubbed her forehead.

"Rest well" she whispered and left the room.

Michiru finally had some space to let her tears roll out. She cried silently, cursing herself.

Haruka had supported her back on the door. She hit the wall with her fist.

Michiru woke up very late that evening. Haruka hadn't returned so the room was empty. She was still feeling like wishing to hide the rest of her life under a rock, but decided to act like a grown up. Besides, Hotaru must have felt even worse. She washed and dressed still feeling some pain in her back, but nothing too bad. She realized her collapse must have been more in her mind than her body. That until the gas burst. Michiru sighted disappointed by herself. She left her room and walked down deck. People were working on the west wing and Michiru found Bill pretty soon.

"Milady, are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Yes, what happened? We checked this wing a thousand times and…"

"Yes, funny isn't it? A comet hit us. Couldn't foresee that, could we now? But you must have had a hunch".

"Yes…a hunch" Michiru said absent minded.

"It's not that bad we will have it fix in a few days. And…I know it wasn't the right thing to do, but thank you for getting Lita out of there".

"How is she?"

"Feeling very guilty".

Michiru looked at him. In other circumstanced she would have felt the need to rush to Lita and comfort her. But not this time. This time, Bill would have to take care of it. Michiru had something else on her mind. Hotaru. Getting that heart out of her. And mainly Haruka.

"You will tell Lita to come to herself and not feel guilty about anything. Everybody is safe and that's how it was meant to be. Ok?" Michiru smiled and walked away.

She entered the main room of the ship, finding the Ambassadors, Haruka, Mina and even Hotaru there, sitting at a table surrounding two bottles of whiskey. Only Hotaru was standing, arms crossed, looking outside the window in the far away galaxy. It took Michiru only one look to realize Haruka was wasted. She was holding her glass in her hand, moving it around, her eyes glassy. She was having a conversation with Mina who didn't look too awake herself. In fact everyone was feeling a little bit too good. Even Amy was taking sips of the glass.

"Good morning, princess" Haruka grinned as she saw Michiru. Mina was sitting next to the woman, supporting her arm on Haruka's shoulder. She pulled it away as Michiru entered.

"Feeling better?" Darien asked.

"Yes…" Michiru pulled herself a chair and sat down. "Having a little party without me?" she somehow smiled.

"Today's events felt…a little bit too much for us" Setsuna said.

"I am sorry…again for everything" Michiru said. She looked at Hotaru. She poured whiskey in a glass stood up and approached the girl. She offered her the glass, but Hotaru refused.

"I am not old enough to drink and, as it seems, not old enough to be commander of this fleet".

"That is just nonsense, Hotaru" Michiru said.

"It's just that…I just couldn't see you die today. I saw Lita, she was one step to it, even Amy was close. But not you. In fact…I can't see you die. Ever".

"What?" Michiru blinked confused.

Haruka looked at the two.

"I think you might be immortal…"

"Immortal?" Haruka repeated.

"No, that's…no" Michiru refused to believe that.

"Or…not really immortal, but have the life expectance of a star" Hotaru said.

Haruka puffed. In fact she started laughing like she was relieved.

"That's fantastic news" she stood up feeling her legs wobbly. She supported her body on Mina, which made Michiru frown.

"Sorry, love" Haruka said to Mina. "I think I need to go to sleep. After such excellent news…I will sleep like a baby".

"What do you mean excellent news?" Michiru called after her, but Haruka had already left. "How can this be excellent news?" she looked at the others.

"Well…" Setsuna smiled. "At least we don't have to worry for a while".

"Oh, yes, you will worry. Worry how to get this out of me!" Michiru demanded. "Both of you! All of you!"

She left the room and rushed back to her dormitory where she found Haruka undressing.

"Excellent news?" she crossed her arms.

"Of course, I won't have to shiver every minute of my life that you can die" Haruka shrugged.

"And I have just to live…forever?"

"Not for ever just some billion years. Besides you will always remain young and beautiful, perfect to pleasure my eyes" Haruka approached her. "I will be the most envied ruler in the galaxy, love".

"Don't call me that" Michiru growled.

"Why? I did it before and it didn't seem to bother you".

"Because…just go to sleep!" she said walking towards the bathroom.

"Because it recalls you of the time I kidnapped you?"

"No" she said.

"Because you are too good?" Haruka tried annoying the woman.

"Because you called Mina that" Michiru whispered.

She opened the door to the bathroom, but Haruka caught her wrist, pulling her back".

"Hold your horses! What did you say? Are you… maybe jealous of Mina?" her lips formed a very pleased grin.

"I never said that" Michiru said with a cool face.

But Haruka's grin only grew larger.

"You are free to call love anyone you like, Haruka".

"Heaven, it's hard to get anything out of you. And I am too drunk to have a conversation with you, but not too drunk to make you scream my name again" she picked up Michiru, like she was a snowflake, placing her on the bed. "Anything to say?"

"Yes, I have…" she tried saying.

"Good" Haruka said covering the woman's mouth.

Michiru was helpless in Haruka's arms and as much as she struggled, trying to get the woman off her, she couldn't resist the tempting touches on her skins and the breathtaking kisses on her lips. Her body softened under Haruka's weights, her hips moved freely, desiring.

"Can't fight me, can you?" Haruka whispered in Michiru's ear.

"You are such a nuisance, Haruka!" Michiru pushed the woman and climbed over her.

Haruka blinked pleased, but one blink was too much. She fell asleep instantly.

"Haruka?" Michiru looked at her. Michiru smiled and rolled over, sighting long.

Haruka woke up later the next morning, feeling her head ache.

"Heaven, I am not that young anymore" she whispered rubbing her head. Worst was that she couldn't completely recall what had happened last night, especially with Michiru. And the woman wasn't in the room. Haruka went for a shower to clear her mind.

She dressed when she was finished and went directly to the medical station.

"Give me something for my headache" she said to Emily, sitting on a chair and supporting her head on her palm.

"Good morning to you as well" the woman snorted. "Heavy night?"

"Heavy day…"

"Yes, you almost lost Michiru yesterday".

"Thank you for recalling me that".

"And a planet".

"Go on, put more salt on my wound" Haruka growled.

"You know I always thought Caleum is such a romantic planet. The people depending on it, being parts of it…you are all so filled with love and pink butterflies" Emily said as she prepared some medicine for Haruka. "The way someone becomes part of that planet if it loves it or loves someone from there".

"That's just romantic crap. For that to happen only a sexual bond has to happen, between two people of course".

"Well, stories always said something else".

"Stories are for children, Emily. Love is for children".

"Now, someone is pretty dramatically, isn't she?"

"Just give me those damn pills please" Haruka stretched her hand, supporting her forehead on her upper arm.

Emily placed a cup with a few pills in her hand and Haruka swallowed them.

"You will feel better soon" the woman said. "Listen, what happened to Michiru's parents?"

"I don't know".

"Did they die?"

"I have no idea".

"Well, if they didn't maybe they would know how to get Oceania's heart out of her".

"You also know about this?"

"I had a discussion with Amy about it…but we didn't find any solution. You see some stories might appear as being for children…but after all your partner has a planet's heart in her. Can you medically explain to me how that is possible?"

Haruka puffed.

She left the medical station and went to search for Hotaru, who was on the main deck supervising the repairs.

"How is it going?" Haruka asked uninterested.

"The repairs are almost over, fortunately the hit wasn't that bad".

"Shouldn't we turn back to Caelum and repair it from there?"

"No, that won't be necessary".

"Says who?"

"Michiru".

"Oh…listen about that. Did you mean what you said last night?"

"I never joke when it comes to such things" Hotaru looked up at Haruka. "I have a strong believe that Michiru is aging as her planet, which means very slowly. She has billions of years left to live. Also I don't see death in her, but that can change anytime. I still think it would be best to take the heart out of her".

"How far does your talent in seeing death go?"

"Depends on the person, depends on many things".

"So how can I find someone that I have no idea where they are and if they are alive?"

"Who are you searching for?"

"Michiru's parents".

"My…parents?" Michiru asked from behind.

"Oh, you were here…" Haruka looked short at her. "Yes, didn't it occur to you that I never said that they are dead? Also I don't know if they are alive, but…"

"My parents died when…"

"In your alternative life".

"Right…so many things happened that it never passed my mind".

"Yes, well we will find out if they are alive and if so I hope they can tell us how to get that out of you" Haruka's voice was cold as ice. She turned to leave, but stopped, without facing Michiru. "And that will make us even, you are released from any duty towards Caelum" she added and walked away.

Michiru looked after her.

"Well, I guess we could track them down. But I think if they would have been alive…wouldn't they have appeared as Michiru is back?" Mina said thinking.

"It's worth a chance" Haruka said. "Maybe they feared being around her, they wouldn't know how people would react. After all they are the royal family of Oceania".

"I have enough people to organize a search" Mina said. "After all we have found the royal family in the past…".

Michiru, who was next to the window, listening, turned.

"You did? When?"

"Many years ago. And they asked us to leave them alone. They didn't want to have anything to do with Oceania. They didn't want the throne back".

"And how were they?" Michiru asked.

"Your mother wasn't very well…" Mina whispered.

Michiru nodded.

"Well, I will go and contact my men, the sooner the better" Mina said, bowed her head and left.

"I'll help" Haruka said.

"And I'll just sit around and do nothing…" Michiru sighted.

"Come down deck with me, Rei is there also and you we can talk combat and strategies".

"That's a good idea. Fill your time with something, until we figure it out" Setsuna said.

Several hours past, but not in vein. Michiru, Rei and Hotaru were out for a trial flight. When they returned they were all called to the official room.

"We have something" Mina said. "Looks like your parents escaped nowhere else than…on Caelum. Your father seems to be in a retirement house, in the capital of the city. We talked to a nurse and she is expecting us tomorrow".

"Are you making fun of me?" Michiru asked serious. "My father was so close to me and I had no idea of it?"

"I am sorry, but so it seems. We are setting course for Caelum and will arrive tonight".

"I see… I am going to…pack…" she said and walked out.

There was not much to pack as she hadn't even gotten to unpacking. Michiru sat on the bed and stared blank until Haruka entered.

"We are landing soon".

"What did you mean by I am released from any duty on Caelum?"

"Exactly what I said. You can do whatever you like, you don't have to remain there and…"

"But I asked you if I could…"

"Well, no, Michiru. Our paths have to split" the woman sighted looking down at her. Her eyes were softened, but filled with sorrow. "I can't be around this like this anymore. If you want to remain on Caelum, I will have them find a nice house for you, a job, or not, whatever you like. But without me knowing where you are. I just…I need to take you out of my life as much as I can".

"Haruka…" she stood up.

"I'll wait on deck" she said grabbing her unpacked bag.

"I am not in love with Lita! Not anymore!" Michiru called after the woman.

Haruka stopped for a second, in the doorway.

"You are fooling yourself…" she smiled bitter and walked away.

Michiru growled and sighted annoyed.

"Now what?" she said to herself.

Michiru was back on Caelum in her room. She was walking around the room, biting her lip and thinking. She stopped and looked at her desk: a picture of her and Lita was resting on it. She picked it up and looked long at it.

"Somehow I must make you understand" she said thinking at Haruka. She removed the frame and cut the picture in two. Then she turned and looked at her bed. She smirked.

"A saw?" the maid asked arching confused.

"Yes, please…I want to make a doll house. For…Serena".

"She doesn't play with dolls anymore".

"But she still likes them…it is a gift for her birthday. And I have all the materials hidden under my bed, but I need a saw".

"Her birthday is months away…"

"Yes I know that but it takes me a lot of time to do it from scratch. And some glue, and small brushes if you could…tonight!"

"Right…" the maid said rubbing her forehead and left.

Michiru opened the drawer in front of the mirror and took out a small bottle of perfume Haruka had gifted her and some make up utensils. Then she searched her closet finding a doubled veil night dress. She ruptured one of the veils making sure the gown was see-through. She hid it back in the closet as she heard the knock from the door. The maid came in and placed all what she had asked for on the desk.

"Do you need help?"

"No, no, thank you" Michiru held the door open for her. "Oh, but please give this to Haruka" she handed the woman an envelope.

"Good night".

"Good night" she smiled and locked the door after her.

She listened to Haruka's room making sure the woman wasn't there. Then, with the help of the saw, she cut the bed making sure it would break the first time she would sit on it.

"Sorry bed…I know you are a beautiful artifact, but sacrifices are needed for love" she whispered. She hid the saw in her closet.

Michiru changed her clothes for the see-through gown and sat in front of the mirror. She brushed her hair, arranging it in a seductive but natural way, perfumed her neck and wrists and colored her lips and eyes in such manner that they would pop up, but wouldn't look unnatural. After all she was pretending to go to bed. She slipped a white, silky rob on, making sure her body was fully covered, picked up a book and sat on an arm chair, waiting for Haruka.

And indeed the woman appeared some time later.

"What's this?" she asked holding the two pieces of the picture in her hand.

"Just a way of telling you that I did forget Lita" Michiru said calm still looking in her book.

"And you cut the picture for it? Isn't it a little drastically?"

"It's not even a picture from our common past, but one we took while Arometra was build. And yes, I thought it would prove a point".

"You are acting silly, Michiru" Haruka said closing the door after her.

Haruka looked long at the picture and bit her lip.

Michiru put the book away and sat on the bed. But it didn't break. She fussed and moved around, but it still wasn't budging.

"Oh come on bed! I…woah!" she let a loud sound out as the bed finally broke when she least expected it. Haruka burst inside finding Michiru on top of the broken bed.

"Are you ok?" she asked helping the woman up.

"Yes, it just broke…" Michiru said a little shocked, glad that it happened to natural.

"Your bed just broke" Haruka looked intrigued at her.

Michiru shrugged.

"Can I sleep in yours tonight?"

"Michiru…"

"Just tonight…I'll move out tomorrow. I will get a new bed, or sleep in another room".

"Fine…" Haruka sighted.

The two went back to Haruka's room and the blonde changed, lying on the bed with a book in her hand. But she forgot all about the book, when Michiru slipped her robe off, standing in front of the mirror, pretending to brush her hair. Haruka's eyes lingered on the woman's naked body, covered only by the thin, black veil. Her hips were slightly moving.

"And you are sleeping in that?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, it's very hot tonight" Michiru turned around and Haruka's eyes devoured her instantly. She approached and also sat, the strap of her gown falling down.

"Does it bother you?" Michiru asked the blonde. "Because if you don't like it, I can take it off".

Haruka snorted.

"Like that is going to help" Haruka said pulling Michiru's strap back, stroking the woman's skin with her fingers in the process. She felt Michiru's perfume blurring her mind and lost her concentration for a second, only to give Michiru the chance to kiss her lips avidly. She couldn't stop such a passionate kiss. But as she felt Michiru's hands unbuttoning her shirt she placed her palm on the woman's hands.

"Michiru no. We need to stop this, it's not going anywhere".

"Can't you see how my body desires you? Can't you see that whenever you touch me I melt like ice?" Michiru whispered into Haruka's ear, as she was kissing the woman's neck. "Please…I am yours Haruka, I beg of you to take me. As a fair well gift…as our separation".

"The last time?" Haruka whispered her body heating up.

"The last time" Michiru whispered.

Harula climber over the woman, holding her arms prisoner over her head. She kissed Michiru roughly, but the woman seemed to enjoy it. She arched her back, raising her chest and Haruka ruptured her thin dress and also undressed quickly. Their skins touched in bitter sweets moves, Haruka avidly loving Michiru. She had a grief to possess Michiru, as much and as fast as she could, she wanted to make the woman stop her. But Michiru enjoyed it even more, embracing Haruka with her arms, stroking the woman's skin offering her body, opening her legs even more to feel Haruka's intimate parts against her.

"I am all yours…" she whispered.

"Michiru, shut up please" Haruka demanded, Michiru's words only making her go farther.

"I am enslaving my body to you, to pleasure you in any way you wish".

"Don't…"

"Haruka…" she moaned. "I only wish to serve you and love you, I wish to moan your name and lose myself in you".

Haruka's breath was becoming hotter and faster as she gasped the woman's curves, feeling Michiru give herself to her, tensing her body as her passion fulfilled into million senses.

She collapsed over Michiru and remained there still, while Michiru stroked her hair. Haruka fell asleep on Michiru's chest and the woman caressed her hair all night long.

"I won't let you go, I would die first. Me and a whole planet, for you" Michiru whispered.

Sorry for my absence, I hope you can still recall what this story was about :)

To make it up to you I posted two chapters. Thank you and always Keep Reading!


	10. The truth about Michiru

Haruka was half asleep when she felt a strange pleasure between her legs. She tried waking up as the pleasure grew, only to find Michiru satisfying her at an early hour in the morning. Michiru's tongue and lips were pleasing her and Haruka only realized how turned on she was when she fully awoke. She couldn't protest as her body was helpless, receiving the pleasure, wanting more. Her hands went into Michiru's hair, lightly pulling on it when she felt her body shiver in pleasure.

Michiru stood up and left the bed.

"I hope you have a… good morning" she said as she walked to her bedroom.

"Michiru…we said last night was…last".

"Oh…I might have lied" she smirked and vanished into her room.

Haruka shook her head and smiled. She rubbed her eyes and left the bed for the bathroom. But Michiru's perfume was still on her even when she finished showering. She dressed and went out in the garden where she knew Serena would dine. To Haruka's surprise she was reading a book.

"There you are" she smiled forgetting everything about the incident of the former day.

"Morning, Serena. What are you reading there?"

"A book in Terion…" she smiled putting it aside.

"You are reading a book in…"

"Yes, I took my studies very serious. I want you to be proud of me".

"I am proud of you, but I am sure you are not doing this for me, but Darien".

"I am doing this for me. I want to be able to do something in this world not just be the pretty princess. I want to be a translator on Arometra".

Haruka sighted.

"Why is everybody so in love with that ship?"

"Oh, don't be sad. I am leaving you in good hands, after all Michiru has returned and she told me last evening she won't leave anymore, no matter what".

"Yes, well…" she said, but Serena's eyes looked too innocent to her.

"Don't you love her?" Serena asked.

"Like that solves anything… where is she anyway?"

"Oh, she asked me to meet her up in the tower. I am sorry, I forgot".

"Up in the tower?" Haruka looked up.

Michiru had prepared breakfast on a small table, making sure to serve Haruka's favorite. The woman soon entered through the door, finding Michiru sitting on the floor in front of the table.

"I wanted a private moment with you" she stood up and went to the door. She locked and took the key out. "Pretty romantic to have an old door with a key, isn't it?" she asked taking the key out and putting it into her cleavage.

"What in…"

"I said I wanted to talk to you. And I don't want you to have any doors to escape. If you will wish to unlock the door, you will have to get the key yourself" she said sitting back in front of the table. "Sit, I made sure to bring everything you like".

Haruka sat and Michiru poured tea in the cups.

"Haruka, I cut my bed to be able to sleep with you. I ruptured one of my night gowns to make it see-through. I planned everything last night. And I won't stop here. I will make everything for you to see I am in love with you" she said as she looked at the blonde.

Haruka choked on her food.

"You are what?"

"I fell in love with you that day you made love to me, right here. I was attracted by you ever since I found you stranded on the comet. But I was foolish and blind to see it. You must recall I told you back on Arometra when you first kissed me that in time I might fall for you…well I did. But all the events blurred my mind. It wasn't easy for me to be brought to a different period of time, meeting people again and seeing Lita again. It made my mind think I was still…in love with her".

Haruka growled.

"And I saved her that day…as I always felt guilty for her death. It came natural to me. That moment when the comet hit the ship…I wasn't Michiru heart of Oceania and princess of Caelum. I was the old Michiru, commander of Arometra, in charge of people's lives. My mind switched, I completely forgot what was right and wrong. I made a big mistake, but I don't regret it. As I closed my eyes, not being able to breathe from the gas, I saw you. And then I felt your arm around me and I realized my soul was aching at the thought that I might have not been able to see you again. Lita might have been my love in that world, but in this world you are the only one I want to love. And in any other world as well" Michiru said and stood up. "I don't ask of you to love me, and I will leave if you want me to…but I beg of you to not want that, to not send me away. You don't even have to love me…just let me be yours" she added and walked to the door. She unlocked and walked out leaving Haruka alone with her thoughts. It occurred to the blonde that Michiru hadn't even touched her tea.

"Yes and I am supposed to send you away after you made me go insane last night and this morning…" she whispered to the platters.

That afternoon Haruka, Michiru, Mina and the ambassadors went to the small retirement house.

"Oh, your graces, I didn't know you were coming in person" a nurse said.

"Is he here?" Michiru asked.

"Well…you must understand this man…we are not sure if it is him. His mind isn't what it once was. We found him without any documents saying he is the king of Oceania. He was diagnosed with a mind disease. So if he is your father, you must understand he is stuck somewhere in his memories".

"And my mother?"

The nurse shook her head making them understand there was no trace of her.

"Can we see him?"

"He is in the garden".

They all walked there and approached the man, who was sitting on a chair, thinking somewhere far away. Michiru stopped.

"It's him…it's certainly him. At least he looked like this in my alternative universe before he…" she whispered to Haruka.

The blonde nodded.

"Let me try talking to him" Darien said and approached.

"Your grace?" he said stopping in front of the man.

"Yes?" he looked up.

"I am Darien, ambassador of the fleet Aroemtra. It's a pleasure to meet you".

"Fleet Arometra?"

"Yes, it is a peace fleet".

"I know what Arometra is, I worked on that project for years. They finished it?"

"Yes, they did".

"I am dead to him, right?" Michiru asked Haruka and the blonde nodded.

"I always wished for my daughter to board on that fleet. It will be a great experience for her before she becomes a ruler".

"Your…daughter?"

"Yes, Michiru, she is around here. Michiru, honey, where are you?" the man called around.

"Oh heaven" Michiru covered her mouth and turned around, Haruka placing her arms around the woman.

"Well, she must be playing, always running around" the man turned. Michiru also turned. "Oh, honey there you are" the man said to Michiru. "You greeted our guests? This man says he is Ambassador on Arometra".

"You resemble your mother perfectly" Haruka whispered feeling her voice leaving her. "He must think you are her".

"Come on, we can't keep our guests standing. Please, take a sit".

They all sat, except Haruka who remained behind.

"Where is Michiru, honey?" the man asked Michiru.

"Around here…" Michiru answered swallowing her tears.

"Sir, we came to ask you something sensitive" Amy said. "You see we heard Oceania's heart is in Michiru. Well, a part of it".

"Yes, that is so".

"We realize you did that to secure Oceania, but the planet is safe now. Do you think it is good for the heart to remain in your daughter? You see we believe she will live as long as the planet which means billions of years and we fear your daughter might suffer from it".

Hotaru looked at him and at Haruka.

"Oh, but of course Oceania is safe. Am I not doing a good job ruling it?"

"Of course you do".

"But I didn't put Oceania's heart in Michiru to save Oceania. I did it to save Michiru".

"What…what do you mean?"

Haruka rubbed her forehead.

"Well, my little child's heart stopped one night. She was born with a weak heart, but Oceania didn't want her to die. I put the heart in her for her to live".

Michiru stopped breathing.

"You knew it…" Hotaru whispered looking at Haruka.

Michiru's father looked back, only now noticing Haruka. He jumped up, his chair falling down.

"What are you doing here? Criminal! You killed my daughter!" he said jumping to Haruka, but Darien held him.

"His memories get confused. How could have Haruka killed you?" Amy said.

"I didn't…only in this universe. Your daughter was still alive in the normal universe of this planet but I was thrown back in time to make it right…I had to" Haruka whispered meaningless her hand shivering on her face.

"You are criminal!"

"Father, look at me!" Michiru stood up, taking the man's hands into hers. It's me, it's Michiru. I grew up. See, I have Oceania in me" she said placing his palm on her upper chest. Look at me. I have your eyes" she said making him look at her.

He dropped down and she dropped down. Haruka was also on the verge of collapsing.

"Let's go" Setsuna said taking her arm. "It's better for everybody, if you are not here".

Haruka nodded and the two left. Michiru was still looking into her father's eyes.

"Please…leave me alone with him" Michiru said and they all left one by one. "Father, it is truly me. Haruka didn't truly kill me. But she had to do what she did to save her planet. I am alive, I am here".

He cried silent tears.

"We should take him inside" the nurses approached. "He needs rest".

"If you take your heart out, on Oceania it will go back into the ground. But you will die" the man whispered as several nurses helped him up. He looked at them. "Where is my daughter? I am tired, but I want to read her a story".

"She is inside, let's go, you need rest".

The nurses took the man inside one of them remaining behind.

"It would be best for you to return another day. It was too much for him today".

Michiru nodded.

"Thank you" she whispered. She sat down on the chair and remained there for a long time.

When she returned to the castel, Haruka was in her room, standing in front of the window like a statue.

"So you knew?" Michiru asked.

"I suspected it. This is why I never talked about it" the blonde replied.

"But you would have let me live forever".

"I understand if you want to take it out and die".

"Could you see me die?"

"No. Unfortunately I know it won't kill me, but it will destroy me and turn me into a vegetable".

"You can share a room with my father and fight till the end of your days" Michiru said cold.

Haruka turned at her, just to find the woman smiling.

"Finally, I made you look at me. I won't take it out. I don't want you to see my dying. And if I have to see you dying, then so be it. I can take it out then".

"You won't…"

"I love you, don't you understand? I can't harm, I don't want to harm you. But…with what you said before…you pretty much say you love me as well. Because if you would just care for me as a friend, you could live with my decision".

"Friend, Michiru? Does it seem to you that I am so passionate about my friends?" the blonde approached, pulling the woman in her arms. "I… I am madly in love with you".

Ok, this is it for now! Thank you for all the comments again!

Keep reading!


	11. Twisted moments

The Ambassadors were having tea together with Mina. Hotaru and Rei remained standing as their custom was. There was silence around them, none spoke. Only Amy moved her eyes from one to the other.

"What in the world said Haruka before? About her returning from the future, killing Michiru here to bring her from, also, the future and about Caelum dying? And Michiru agreed?" she asked seeing Setsuna look shortly at Hotaru who's eyes were staring at the ground. "What? The two of you knew?" Amy continued, making Daryl also look at them.

Serena appeared with another pot of tea and Amy and Daryl stood up, looking at her calm face.

"Sit down I guess it was time for you to find out the truth" she said and also sat. "You see in the normal happening of things, Caelum is destroyed by Oceania. Haruka and I have died, together with our family and all the people around here. But for a reason or another when we died we didn't wake up in some heaven, but back here, days before the actual explosion. We have been sent in time and, as that happened; we decided to change the future. So we searched for the one to help us, the one who can manipulate time; she made a pause looking at Setsuna, who avoided everyone's eyes.

"I thought we cooperate well, I thought we three are supposed to know everything vital about this world…you hid a big secret" Amy said to Setsuna, but her tone wasn't harsh.

"So after convincing her it was best and after she made sure our plan might help, she sent Haruka back in time where she ended Michiru as a baby. And then…to the future on Arometra where all of you were indeed ambassadors, but where Michiru was the commander and not Hotaru. Haruka managed bringing her back and now that future has changed. Not for you as you still are ambassadors, not for Rey as she still is second in command, but for us and Hotaru" Serena continued.

"And you knew?" Amy looked at Hotaru.

"I see some things, death and life, I can see Serena and Haruka died, I can see Michiru has lived another life…as I can't see her death".

"You truly don't see her ever dying?" Amy asked.

"Not ever, but it's so distant it makes me believe I will be for billions of years dead when she will die. That makes me draw the conclusion she is to live as long as her star".

"So…you mean I was on that fleet in the future, second commander to Michiru?" Rei asked.

"Yes and you were very close to her. This is why you also care for her now…you two are just meant to be friends" Serena explained.

Daryl looked long at Serena who seemed very changed. Her face was calm and mature, her eyes glowed with a certain wisdom.

"You…what happened to you?" Daryl asked.

"The death of this planet happened. I wasn't as innocent as I seemed, I just…let's sat I kept it like that to give Haruka a certain feeling of comfort, that not everything changed. And she blindly accepted it, even if I was the one to help her plan this".

Amy covered her cheek with her hand looking down at the grass.

"This is all insane. You realize you changed a future? That future, by now past, exists somewhere. There is a ship in an alternative future where Michiru has been kidnapped from under our eyes and…"

"And?" Serena asked.

"She lost everything there, people that love her have lost her and…"

"Michiru loved someone in that future and that someone had died long ago. Her soul was fading there" Serena explained.

"Lita" Hotaru said. "But Lita died for Michiru to understand the value of life, how it can change in a blink of an eye. Unfortunately Lita had to die for Michiru to be able to save this planet".

"But she is alive here…" Daryl said.

"Some things never change. She died once for Michiru to understand all what Hotaru explained, she would a second time if Michiru would approach her. This is why that comet hit Arometra…Michiru was in the kitchen at the exact moment…when Lita's death happened in her alternative life" Setsuna explained.

"So she…returned to find her lover alive and…not be able to approach her?" Amy asked.

"Fortunately it seems Lita was her love in that alternative life. Here she…" Setsuna said.

"Loves someone else" Michiru appeared with Haruka in the small garden. They were holding hands which made Rei giggle.

"Yes…so the only ones suffering are we in that alternative life" Amy said.

"You'll get over it. That's life, it flows on and on no matter who or what has died. But Caelum wasn't meant to die" Hotaru explained.

Mina, who had been silent until now, looked up at Haruka and Michiru.

"With all due respect that I have for both of you…Oceania is in constant threat because of the heart you have in you".

"Are you suggesting something I don't understand?" Haruka said cold, staring into the woman's eyes.

"Don't give me that look, Haruka, you are cerebral enough! What if Caelum's heart was in a person? What if your planet depended on that person? Would you still stare at me with that anger?"

"What if…" Amy sighted rubbing her forehead. "We give you a heart transplant?"

Michiru blinked confused and breathed in long. She looked at Haruka, whose eyes went blank. There was a big struggle taking place in her.

"If it would be just me I would happily give you this heart back, but…it's not just me. I can't die with the thought I am hurting Haruka".

"Wait a little, Michiru. We all care for you, none of us want to see you dying! I am not saying to take it out of you and let you die. I am just saying we need a… solution" Mina stood up.

"Excuse me, princess?" a man approached. "You have a message from the retirement house. They asked you to rush down as fast as you can. Your father…called for you".

Michiru's eyebrows went up surprised.

"Yes, I am going now" she said.

"I'll come with you" Haruka said

"No, no, I need to…see him alone" she smiled kissed the blonde's lips. Haruka nodded as she agreed.

The king of Oceania was sitting on the same chair as before, but this time he was staring into the distance. Michiru approached him and sat on the chair next to him. He looked at her, through the same colored eyes as hers.

"It is indeed you" he said and he seemed lucid.

"Father" she whispered placing her palms on his hands.

"Come to think the day came to see my daughter grown up. It seemed just a stupid dream in the past and…"

"What happened to mother?"

"She went peacefully and made me go insane. I am lucid now, I don't know for how long, the doctor told me everything about my state. But it's better like this. I prefer living in my memories".

"But you have me back now and…"

"Forgive me Michiru, I was selfish. I couldn't see you die. I had to save you".

"I am not upset, I am happy I live".

"Yes, but a king should think of his people first and then his family. Unfortunately this is how it is meant to be".

"You actions saved another planet father".

"With the cost of my planet? Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't want Caelum to die, for nothing in the world. But Oceania comes first, it must come first".

Michiru sighted.

"I…I am not a true ruler and I don't have what it takes. Maybe because I wasn't raised as one. I can't…I can't put Oceania first, I can't put myself first".

"You're putting someone else first. And another planet. But the ruler of this planet is stronger than you think".

"What are you asking of me?"

He looked long at her.

"To do…" he shook his head. "It's your life now, I can't ask anything of you. Just this…go to Oceania, go to the sea on Oceania. Near the small village of fishers, is a very old oak tree and a tomb. That is your mother's grave. Go visit it. Pay your last tribute to her".

Michiru nodded as tears rolled down her face.

It was the next day, Michiru and Haruka were looking for a grave, close to a fishers' village, under an oak tree. Mina was leading them, she knew that planet inside out, other than Michiru who had spent too less time there. They found it and Michiru placed some flowers over it.

"My life was never about this planet…in my alternative life I…I am thought to keep as far from it as possible. And now…I am supposed to change everything and live or die for it. I am just human and…I am just human" she whispered. "I am sorry, I am so sorry" she looked down on the grave.

"Princess?" a young man appeared from behind the tree. His smile and eyes were bright.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We heard you came, so I came to bring my tribute. I am the last standing man of the 'The vow of the crown'. May I shake your hand?" he offered his hand.

"He is one of us" Mina smiled. "I don't know why you say last, but…"

Michiru squeezed his hand and he suddenly pulled her closer.

"I am sorry. Long live the Royal Family" he quickly said sticking a small knife in her heart.

"No!" Haruka screamed jumping to her and pulling her back. The man looked shortly at them and, before Mina could react and grab him, he stuck the knife in his throat.

"Long live Oceania…" he whispered with his dying words.

"No, no, no!" Haruka gasped over Michiru.

"Live, please live for me…" Michiru whispered as her eyes closed and her last breathe left her.

Her body started dissolving, becoming quickly dust, the only thing left being her dress. Haruka's mind went blank.

Note: yep...she's gone. But keep reading updates coming today! Thank you!


	12. Return

For three days Haruka was sitting in a room, in the castle of Oceania, facing a window and the sea. She had no emotion and no move in her. She hadn't touched food or water.

Mina was desperate. It seemed to everyone she had aged ten years, her eyes bloodshot, dark circles under them.

The fourth day, Haruka grabbed something of the plate next to her, ate and drank the whole carafe of water. She went into the bathroom, cleaned herself and left the room. She asked for Mina and found her in the same room with the Ambassadors, Hotaru and Rei. Serena had also arrived on Oceania. Mina stood up as she saw Haruka enter.

"Should I kill you right now, or do you think you deserve a trial?" Haruka asked as cold as ice.

"You can do as you please, but you must now it wasn't me who ordered this. I know it seems like this and everything speaks against me, but it wasn't me. That boy…yes he was one of us, but he spoke as being the last of the vow…he had other believes".

"And you think I care?"

"If it makes it easier for you to live then do it".

Hotaru placed her palm on Haruka's shoulder.

"With all due respect you are threatening my ruler and I won't let that happen. Besides, if you kill her, all you will do is start a war between Oceania and Caelum. Don't you think this should be over? For decades we fought…we can't start again".

Haruka shook the hand from her shoulder still staring at Mina.

"Haruka, please" Daryl spoke. "Hotaru is right. The peace you fought for…you can't throw that away".

"Then find out who it was. Prove me it was not you!" Haruka said and left the room.

Serena left it as well, following the woman outside until she stopped on the shore. Haruka was looking at the sea.

"What made you come back?" the young princess asked.

"For three days I felt death in me and suddenly life…" Haruka whispered. "I guess…revenge makes me go on now".

"Is that so…" Serena said looking at the sun setting in the sea. "Would you rest tonight? For me? Please?" she took the woman's hand into hers.

Haruka looked at her and nodded.

"Let's take you back".

That night a very silent motorboat was riding the waves. The fisherman was looking strangely at his passenger.

"You look pretty noble to have business in a small fishers' village".

"It's just this long fluffy blond hair that makes you think this" the face covered by the hood replied.

He nodded knowing he couldn't get anything out of her.

"I think this is it" she said as she saw a big, very old oak tree. "Wait for me please".

"Will do".

Serena took her hood off as her feat touched the sand. She walked for a while and stopped in front of the queen's grave. She bent and touched the flowers Michiru had set there and looked surprised at them as they were still alive.

"It wasn't just a hunch…you must be…"

"What are you doing here?" she heard a tough voice coming from behind. As she turned she faced a naked Michiru. Her hair was very long, but her eyes clearly didn't recognize Serena.

"Michiru…"

"How do you know my name?" the woman asked cold.

"I know it, because I know you…and you know me".

Michiru stared at her long.

"You are one that knew me…"

"What happened to you?"

"I came back to life, but I can't recall anything. The image of this woman, saying she is my mother and probably is as she felt like it, appeared in front of me as I came out of the sea, saying I died for this planet, but Oceania sent me back. She said I will recall in time, but what is there to recall for me?"

"A lot".

"And where do I start?"

"Coming back with me. I am Serena, I am a close friend of yours. You taught me a lot, you trust me".

"And how do I know that is true?"

"What else can you do? Live your life between a tomb and the sea?"

Serena wanted to take her cloak off, but Michiru grabbed her arm. Her grip was incredibly strong.

"I'm giving you my cloak. If you decide to come back with me, you shouldn't travel naked".

Michiru stared for very long into the young woman's eyes.

"You have a good soul" she said, grabbing the cloak from Serena's hands. "If you can help my memory come back to me, I will come with you".

Serena smiled and nodded.

Now the fisherman had two strange women to stare at.

Serena managed getting Michiru into the castle without being noticed. She brought the woman to her room and gave her a dress.

"A castle?" Michiru asked sitting down. "Now you're going to tell me I am a princess?" she joked.

"Well…what do you recall?"

"As I said. Not much. Just…I don't know, normal things. A castle, a boat…these things".

"Right" Serena let herself fall in an armchair, sighting long. She had to think it through. "Can I bring a doctor to inspect you?"

"No! How will you tell a doctor that I came back from the dead?"

"Well…stranger things have happened to you, believe me. Look this doctor is a close friend to you".

"Do I have so many close friends?" she asked amused.

"Yes, you have. And not only friends. You also have…a partner".

Michiru rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes.

"Who probably thinks I am dead".

"Who almost went insane because of your death. And now…her only reason to live is revenge".

Michiru snorted.

"And, yes, you are a princess" Serena whispered.

"Right, please stop it right there. This is a little bit too much for me. Let's take it step by step. Tell my…partner I am alive. Tell your doctor friend and who else needs to know".

"They will want to see you".

"I'm not going anywhere" she somehow smiled.

Serena stood up and poured water in a glass. She handed it to Michiru and left the room.

"Haruka?" she entered the blonde's room. The light was turned out, but Serena saw her sister's silhouette sitting in front of the window. Serena turned a dim light on the nightstand.

"Sister…" she whispered.

Haruka was drinking whiskey from a glass.

"Oh, come on now is not the time to get drunk!" she said annoyed.

"And when is the time, then?"

"It might be normal in your state, but not now" she grabbed the glass. She looked at it and poured it down her throat. Events of the night made her mind spin and spin. Haruka snorted and shook her head. "Listen…I have something to tell you. You might think I am mad or hallucinating, but I am not. I swear I am not. But you will have to promise me you will keep your calm".

Haruka blinked bored.

"I took a boat earlier and went to the queen's tomb. And well…Michiru's. And…as I was looking at the flowers on it, a woman approached me. A woman who doesn't have any memory of who she is. Because she…has come back to life from death".

"Serena, what nonsense are you babbling there" she rolled her eyes. Then she stopped and stared at her sister.

"It is Michiru. All she can…" Serena was interrupted by a knock in the door.

Amy, Setsuna and Daryl entered. Behind them were Rei and Hotaru.

"Well, good you are here. Rei, would you get Mina, please?"

The dark haired nodded and left.

"Michiru is alive?" Haruka asked without being sure of her words.

"What?" Setsuna widened her eyes.

Meanwhile, Michiru had left her seat and went to the window to look at the sea. She placed the glass on a table, but, as she wasn't paying attention, the glass fell and broke. She bent to pick up the chips and cut her finger. She looked at the wound and she couldn't believe her eyes as it closed instantly.

"What in the name of Oceania?" she whispered picking up another chip. She cut the surface of her palm and watched it close again. She cut her arm, but the wound closed instantly.

"Michiru is alive?" Mina asked breathless. Serena nodded.

"I was just telling them, her only memory is her name and her mother's face. She…I don't know she looks like reborn, but has the knowledge of an adult. Just her memory is gone. I told her about you…and she can't recall you" she looked at Haruka.

"I…I won't believe it until I see it" Haruka whispered.

"Well then, she is in my room".

Haruka jumped up.

Michiru had collected all the chips from the floor and turned to the door as she heard it open. She looked at all those people enter, together with Serena. One by one her eyes analyzed them.

"I can't believe it" Hotaru said approaching her.

"Michiru, I am Amy. I am a doctor, will you let me undertake a routine control?"

Michiru nodded.

"You might… be surprised at what you find".

Amy approached with a small device that scanned all of Michiru's body.

"What…"

"What is it?" Michiru asked.

"You're perfectly healthy, as healthy…well no human being can be that healthy. Everything is perfect, your gens your DNA…and your heart. It's your own heart. It beats with the strength of a bull".

"Watch this" Michiru said picking up one of the chips from the glass, cutting her hand. Haruka approached.

"You heal…as fast as that?" Haruka asked.

"I just figured this out and…" Michiru looked up into Haruka's eyes.

They both stared long at each other.

"You are her, right? You are…my partner".

"You recognized me?" the very pale Haruka said, her voice very low.

"No, but…there is something in your eyes that tells me it's you".

Haruka nodded as she felt there was nothing to say.

"How did you find her" Mina asked Serena.

"Well, Haruka said she came to herself when she suddenly felt life in her. She felt when Michiru was born again. We, people from Caelum, being so connected to our planet, we are also connected to life. And it's nothing strange for the ruler of Caelum to feel the life of who she loves most in her".

Michiru looked shortly at Haruka.

"Just that she couldn't recognize what it was" Serena continued. "So I went to search for her".

"How were you…reborn?" Setsuna asked.

"I…I woke in the water, I guess the sea…this is insane" Michiru rubbed her eyes. "So my body is perfect from scratch, I heal instantly and I reborn from the sea…this is crazy even for me and I am…me".

"Well, what is most important is that you are back" Daryl said. "Everything else… we'll figure it out later".

"And your memory will return" Serena said.

"Come on, I will take you to your room" Mina said.

"Really, Mina?" Haruka grunted.

Mina sighted.

"You still don't believe me. For crying out loud she is my princess, mine and the one of my planet. Fine, have Hotaru come with us".

"Your loyal protector?" Haruka arched.

"Haruka, really…" Daryl whispered.

"Tell me I am 100% wrong. Can you know that for sure? Both of you will hold as far from her as possible. Have I made myself clear?"

"Can I remain here? In this room?" Michiru asked not really understanding what was going on.

"Sure, I'll move!" Serena smiled.

"It's just that I got accustomed to it" Michiru smiled back.

"We will let you rest" Daryl said and walked to the door.

Serena gathered some of her things quickly.

"I will ask someone to send you clothes and what else you need. Is that right with you?" Mina said staring at Haruka.

"Yes" Haruka said and also walked to the door. Haruka let them all out and looked a last time at Michiru wanting to make sure she was indeed alive.

"Wait…" Michiru called after her. "You didn't tell me your name".

The blonde smiled bitter.

"Haruka".

Michiru nodded and smiled shortly.

A maid brought clothes and fresh sheets to Michiru. She thanked and let the maid leave. Then she walked from one corner to other of the room and decided. She went out and stumbled upon a guard.

"Could you tell me where…Haruka's room is?"

He led her to the room, saluted and left. She knocked and entered. Haruka was sitting on the bed and, as she looked up, her eyes brightened. She rose instantly.

"I…I couldn't sleep" Michiru said as she supported her back on the door.

"You came to the right place, I couldn't sleep as well".

"Do you have something to drink?"

"Whiskey?"

Michiru nodded and Haruka opened a cupboard taking two glasses out. She poured the amber liquid into them as her eyes were still stuck on Michiru.

"I don't know how this is possible…but you look even more beautiful now" she said.

"Are you flirting with me?" Michiru smiled a little.

"I guess I can't help myself" Haruka smirked as she approached, handing the glass to Michiru.

She took a sip from it and went to sit on Haruka's bad and so did the blonde.

"Did I…did I love you?" Michiru asked.

"You said so…"

"And you believed me?"

Haruka nodded.

"Did you love me?"

"If I loved you? I love you" she looked into the woman's blue eyes.

Michiru smiled.

"I am sorry you had to suffer…I am really sorry".

"It doesn't matter anymore, you are here and it still feels like a dream to me. If you would kiss me maybe it would seem real".

Michiru laughed rich.

"So who are you? Serena said you are a ruler?"

"Yes, ruler of Caelum. The plane next to…"

"I know what Caelum is…somehow. I know every planet of this galaxy, I know many things…but I can't recall people and happenings. Is this why I am a princess, because I am your partner? But that other blonde woman said…"

"You are actually Oceania's princess. You should have been crowned queen, but you gave it up because you wanted a democracy for Oceania".

"And I united to you because we wanted a stronger alliance or because I fell in love with you?"

"No, you…" Haruka rubbed her forehead. "How can I do this? You understood it in the past, you were so supporting even if I…and now if I tell you, it will sound so awful I fear you will hate me".

"If I didn't hate you in the past why should I hate you know?"

"Because your memory is gone and as much as I will try explaining you this, you won't be able to understand it, without your background".

Michiru nodded.

"I understand. Who are the others?"

"Setsuna, Amy and Daryl are ambassadors of peace on Arometra, a ship designed for peace. Hotaru is commander of the ship and Rei second commander. Mina is…the governor of Oceania now. Hotaru is also from Oceania. Heaven our past is so complicated it makes me dizzy…"

Michiru laughed again.

"If it makes you dizzy…then imagine how I feel. I think I really need some rest" she stood up.

"Michiru..." Haruka called after her. "How did you know I am your partner?"

"Well…you were the only person in that room I felt attracted to" she said as she opened the door. "Good night".

"Good night, my love".

Michiru woke up very early. She decided to walk around the castle, the garden, to try and remember anything. But it didn't come to her, nothing seemed familiar. She rested as she reached the sea, the only element meant to calm her in those moments.

"You woke early" Haruka approached looking much better. Her face had lightened up, there was hope in her eyes.

"I must say the same about you" Michiru smiled. "You look more rested".

"Yes, I need to leave for some hours, return to Caelum, and attend some business".

"I would like to come with you".

"I would love to take you with me…but I think you should spend some time here, close to your sea. And I will be back as fast as I can".

"Yes, maybe you are right".

Haruka took Michiru's hand in hers and kissed her palm. But then she pulled the woman closer, wrapping her arm around Michiru's waist and kissed her lips soflty.

"You weren't about to let me leave without me truly knowing you are real, right?"

"And do I feel real to you know?"

"I am not sure yet…let's see" she kissed the woman again. "I think you are very real" she smirked as she released the woman from her embrace. "I will be back in no time" she bowed her head and turned to leave.

Michiru looked long after her with a smile on her face. She brushed her lips with her fingers.

Note: Well, love that grows strong even over dead. Thank you for reading.


	13. Step by step to the end

Haruka approached the man who was playing chess alone. She sat at the table and waited for him to recognize her.

"You killed her to bring her back from an alternative life. And now you come, having the guts to ask me, why I ordered for her to be killed" the former king of Oceania said without looking at Haruka.

"I killed her knowing I would bring her back. I made a sacrifice… but she was alive".

"And us? Her mother and me? How do you think we felt, searching a lifetime for our kidnapped daughter?"

"That was a sacrifice I had to do. I am sorry for it, but there was no other way. You would have chosen the same, would you have been in my shoes".

"Probably, but I gave up thinking as a king long time ago".

"Until now, when you decided it was best for her to die, for Oceania to not depend on her".

"It was a mistake, Haruka" he looked at her. "It was a mistake to save her through Oceania's heart in the first place. I have been selfish thinking only of my own pain. You think it was easy for me…? To kill her now? I was sure I would die the next day, but I guess my punishment is to live. And…lucid as I have been for the past days".

Haruka growled.

"I would love to just cut your throat and fulfill that wish of yours. And I would have done it…wouldn't she have returned".

"She has?"

"I don't know how, I can't understand, but…Oceania or her mother gave her life back. It was her mother who appeared to her, explaining her she is alive again. Of course, she has no memory of me or anyone, or any events. And she is…"

"Oceania's soul…" he whispered with almost no voice.

"What?"

He remained silent for a long time staring at the pieces of chess.

"There is a legend that Oceania has a soul. It's a human, indestructible, perfect. It's a gift of Oceania…to put this soul in a body. Centuries ago, this soul, becoming a human was Oceania's biggest warrior. Every planet supposedly has one. The planet…wanted her to live. I don't know why, she was anything else than perfect".

"Your daughter was and is the purest soul I have encountered. She saved my planet without even blinking, she left her life behind for it. And you call her…anything else than perfect?"

"If she was perfect…she would have given her heart back to Ocenia. Instead of that she couldn't, as she knew she would hurt you".

"So what? You asked her, you wanted her to pay for YOUR mistakes?!"

"For Oceania…yes".

"Maybe Oceania put that soul in her, because she had the power to save my planet and bring peace to her planet. Maybe Oceania saw in her more than you could ever see".

"What could I see in her, Haruka? You took her away from me, before she even learned to speak".

"No, because this Michiru grew up with her parents, has become a pilot with their help. She was formed by you, her parents. This Michiru is not the Michiru I stole away from you. This Michiru has a memory of her parents how they raised her and loved her. Well…she will have when her memory will come back".

"But I don't, can't you see that? I don't know who my daughter is, the daughter you say I raised. I am…" his hands started shivering.

"Oceania sent her back because she deserves a life. Because she still has her duty here, in this life" she grabbed his arm. "I forgive you for your sins and so will Michiru. Now, forgive yourself and let go. She is alive and that is all that matters to me" Haruka stood up. "And that should be all that matters to you. And, yes, Oceania has gotten its heart back. Be in peace now".

Haruka looked long at him and left without a word. She met Mina outside.

"Was I right? Was it him?" she asked.

Haruka nodded.

"You found out fast".

"It wasn't hard…do you trust me again?"

Haruka stared at his friend.

"You also wanted her dead".

"No! I wanted Oceania to be safe, her to be safe. I would have never killed her, I fought for her life, I fought to bring her back to Oceania. If you can't understand that, then our friendship means nothing more to me".

Haruka took a long breathe in. They returned to Oceania without speaking a word to each other.

"Oceania's soul?" Michiru asked.

"This is what was told to me" Haruka nodded.

"And you went to Caelum to find that out?"

"The person I needed to talk was there".

"Who did you need to talk to?"

"Your father, the one who ordered your death".

"Haruka, for crying out loud!" Mina jumped up from her seat.

"I'm not going to start lying to her. I will be sincere and answer any of your questions".

"I saw that in you…the start of life. That soul in you gave life to Oceania" Hotaru said.

"So the heart is out, but the soul is in?" Rei asked. "This sounds too crazy, really!"

"My father ordered my death?" Michiru asked calmly.

"He thought Oceania needs its heart back. It was dangerous for you to have it in you. If you would have died, so did Oceania".

"Does this have anything to do with our unification?"

Haruka nodded.

"Oceania, the former rulers, wanted to destroy Caelum for its resources. You know that…"

"If Caelum dies everyone connected to it dies. So you united to me. This way Oceania couldn't finish Caelum, because they would have killed themselves with it".

"I also took you back from an alternative life to…"

"Ok, stop" Michiru said. "Step by step, my mind is on the verge of exploding. But I can imagine. You forced me".

"It was the only way" Haruka's voice softened.

Michiru sighted long.

"I need a moment" she said leaving.

Haruka wanted to go after her.

"Give her that moment" Setsuna said.

Haruka shook her head.

She followed Michiru out into the garden. The three moons of Oceania were rising one by one and the lights in the garden lid up. Michiru stopped resting her back on a tree. She saw Haruka approach. The woman supported her hand next to Michiru's head, approaching her very closely.

"I was very attracted to you, when we united. When that was over I wanted you for me and just me. And I fell in love with you, more and more. I can't let you push me away now. You've already done that without noticing and you died once on me. How much more do you think I can bare, Michiru?"

"And the forcing part?" she asked calmly.

"This is why I never wanted to tell you. Because…without the background of your memory this all sounds…as it does. But you agreed. I forced you, yet, in the end you agreed".

"Did I know" she smiled a little.

She grabbed Haruka's collar and pushed her down towards her face. Haruka surprised at the woman's force, but didn't have time to think it through as Michiru kissed her lips, devouring them with need. Her hands went into the blonde hair and Haruka pulled the woman closer by her waist.

"I don't know why, but I'm madly attracted by you" Michiru said as she broke the kiss for a moment. "Maybe I did love you once…"

"Will you learn to love me again?" Haruka smiled.

"I think I am starting right now".

"Come back with me…come back to Caelum, your planet. Help me rule and keep peace, help us spread peace through the universe, let me love you for as long I have days".

Michiru was silent for long moment, as she stared into Haruka's eyes like she was searching for something. It seemed to Haruka that she was searching for her past.

"Sounds like a good plan for the future" Michiru smiled still in Haruka's arms. "But you have to promise me something".

"Anything you want".

"That I won't have to break another bed to be able to sleep in yours".

Haruka smirked, her face lightened up.

"I'll destroy every bed in the kingdom, just to make you sleep in mine".

"Then we have a deal".

"When…when did you remember?"

"I don't remember all. Not for now. But I remember you and my love for you. It came back to me when you asked me to come back on Caelum with you".

"My happiness is just starting to blossom" Haruka whispered as her lips found Michiru's kiss again.

THE END

Note: thank you all for reading, thank you for the amazing reviews. Whatever you do in life don't forget: Keep Reading!


End file.
